When The Full moon Howls
by Skittles Queen743
Summary: Evelyn was your normal teenage girl until her parents got divorced and she moved to Forks. Now she's up against impossible secrets, an evil force, and she's in love with a werewolf? But can she admit it before it's to late? Read to Find out! Jacob/OC
1. Preface

Preface

I don't believe this. I ran all this way, in these cha-cha heels, to bear witness to this. I was on the verge of fainting. The deep gash in my side was starting to hurt, but since I ignored it and didn't treat it right, I was bleeding vastly. Why was I doing this in the first place? I know I hate her guts but...... can you blame me? I have this thing for family and it doesn't go away, but........ I'll kill her....... later that is........ with a cross, silver, holy water,...... or a chainsaw...... whichever comes first...... but for now that's not important. As I ran further and faster, as much as this dress would allow me. Before I knew something had hit me from behind..... hard. I flew at least 10 feet from my previous position. I had hit a tree and heard a snap. That was going to leave a mark but when I searched for my attacker all I could hear was low hissing. It frightened me. I shouldn't be but losing blood quickly AND trying to save someone you hated would make you nervous wouldn't it? There was a rustle from the tree infront of me and a figure had dropped from it. It was a newborn for sure. The deadly crimson eyes and threateningly hungry smirk kinda tipped me off. Yeah.... I couldn't miss that. The male vampire stalked towards me, running a hand through his blonde blood stained hair.

"Poor thing. You look so pretty, but you smell so...... luscious!!" As he lunged for me, one thing ran through- well 2 things actually.

One: I was about to get eaten by a vampire for my idiotic cousin. And Two: I had just realized my feelings for some dumb boy that'll probably never see again due to thought number one.

Nice going Jacob. You dumb boy.

* * *

Interested? Please be!!

THANKS FOR READING!!

Chapter 1 will be out next week maybe....... Grrr.....


	2. Chapter 1: The Move

**SkittlesQueen743: **Okay so i just finished chapter 3 but im only posting chapter one today so i can proof read the rest. Sorry this is so short too. Im trying to figure out more stuff i can write down to make it longer.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight, or it's characters. They belong to Stephanie Myer. (Even thought i wish i did) All i own is Evelyn, James, and Vicky....... for now. ^_^''''

**SkittlesQueen743:** Now on with the story!!!

* * *

**Chapter 1 Moving**

This day couldn't get any worse. At the clang of the gavel was the end of my happy childhood. My parents were now legally divorced and me being a minor, got stuck with my prick of a father. James wasn't the greatest dad but he was rather a perfectionists that failed at his job miserably. He had high expectations for me but I could NEVER live up to them. My mother, Vicky, was more free-spirited. I got my attitude from her. Laid-back, creative, thoughtful and loving.... sneaky if the time called for it. James was cunning, strict, and well...... just about the opposite of myself. Things had been rather rough for them. Mom had recently found out James was fooling around with other women. Pig. But then James has been saying she wasn't pulling her weight in the bills. How could she? She was working 2 jobs, trying to make sure she could pay for my school tuition so I could get a good education. She was the best, but I guess I can't change the court's decision. I was to live with my dad...... until I was of age and could move out and get a place of my own.

"Evelyn Swan!! Hurry up!! We have to leave so we can go pack!!" James yelled for the court door. Most people had left and only me, my mother, and some random people from the jury remained. She was crying at the podium where she was previously arguing her case. She wasn't happy she lost and she was losing the one thing that kept her sane.

"Mom..... Mom. It'll be okay. I'll see you next summer.... Well, if I can. If not we'll figure something out." I tried comforting her. She quieted down to a small sob but it was better than Niagara Falls.

"Okay sweetie. Just promise me that you'll find someone out there that'll love you better than your father loved me. And that'll you'll stay together no matter what. So you don't end up like you're kooky old mother."

"Mom.... I promise." We smiled at each other as we shared one last hug. There was another yell for me and I let her go. She looked sad but hope was evident in her eyes.

"Go. Before he gets mad.... –er."

"Alright. Love you mom!!" As I ran off I could see her stand and smile like she always did every Monday morning.

"Bye Evelyn MayBerry!!" Right. That was me. Evelyn MayBerry. Forget that _Evelyn Swan_ crap James said earlier. I'd rather have her last name than his. But, I was the freak of my family. I looked nothing like my parents. James had brown shaggy hair and green eyes. Vicky had blonde hair and somewhat mud colored eyes. Me, well....... I'm the freak with black, blue tinted hair and freakish red eyes with a blue tint around the middle, like the red was eating the blue. How great is that? Oh well. James was outside waiting in his Ford F-150 and was getting ready to leave me.

" What took you so long?" He said grumpily. Apparently we were going to fly somewhere because the plane ticket he had in the cup holders where dated for today.

"Well, if I knew we were on a dead-line I would have moved faster. Like it makes a difference." He didn't comment on that but just starred forward as I got in. He drove off pretty fast. I mean for a guy in his early 40s that not expected. We made it to our French design, two- story house that had a moving truck and half our stuff on the front lawn. Lovely. Now this old neighborhood can see all m personal belongings. I sighed as we pulled up the curb and into the driveway. I hurriedly jumped out of the cat, not waiting for it to stop and ran in the house. I was hoping that they hadn't touch my room yet. There were some things I wanted with me on the plane. To my delight they hadn't. All the boxes were still there. I rummaged through one of the boxes marked 'treasures and memories'. It was something Vicky came up with at the last second. She took pleasure in being my mom one last time. As I looked through the random things in there I found a photo album. Just the one I was looking for. It was all the precious moments in my life that I was going to look at during the plane ride. I took a separate sling bag and shoved that in there. Included in my carry-on bag was my LG Chocolate, IPod, PSP, Nintendo Ds with the accompany of several games, and my sketch pad. Yeah I was a drawer, but I'm ashamed of them. I think they stink, even if my friends say they rock, I tend to think otherwise. The movers we hired had finally worked to my room and took some boxes. I closed the one I was previously digging through and ran down stairs. Yet, half way down the stairs I heard something fall outside...... and it sounded heavy....... and metallic..... oh no. I quickened my pace and clung to our front door before I flew out. The movers had dropped my baby. My BABY was on the curb!! THEY BUSTED MY BABY!! The big guy that had dropped it started freaking out. I ran over and slapped him on the head.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!!"

"I'm sorry I-"

"NO SORRY!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID!! HE'S LEAKING ALL OVER!! IT'LL TAKE SLAVING HOURS TO FIX THAT!!" Speedy was on the sidewalk leaking oil, probably a busted pipe. Great. Speedy wasn't a baby..... nope!! He was my motorcycle. A midnight black Kurosawbi Ninja with red pinstripes. You're probably wondering what a girl like me was doing with a ride like that? Well to answer that....... I'm not your ordinary girl now am I? But explanations later. I had to pick up Speedy and load him into that hap-hazardous thing they called a moving truck. Disgraceful. They call themselves moving men? THEY COULD MOVE A PINKIE TOE!!! Not that I want to see that but hey a girl has reasons to doubt.

"Evelyn!! Let's go!! Our flight leaves in 20 minutes!!" Great. Just when I thought this couldn't get worse. I still don't know where we were going. Reluctantly I got back in the car and we drove to the closest airport around. James basically dragged me out of the car to our gate when we arrived. He wanted to be there on the dot. No exceptions. See what I mean? Perfectionists...... or should I say..... Fidel Castro!! That Dictator!! Or maybe another Kim Jon Il..... It could happen. North Korean could have sent me the real one while they have my father........ another thing about my freakishness. I have tan skin, while he's beastly pale. My mom was part Choctaw Indian but didn't look a thing of it. I guess it skipped her and got me. How lovely is that trinket?

_'Flight 415 to Forks, Washington is now boarding.' _ One of the airplane attendant ladies at the first desk said over the intercom. James looked at his watch and cursed. Apparently we weren't on time. I guess we were supposed to be at the gate as soon as that was said. Oh well. We were in for a long plane ride either way. Washington wasn't across the street.

Hours later, after flipping back and forth between pages in my album, we had arrived. I stretched as we walked out of the gate, really happy that I was free from the chair kicking, peanut throwing, snobby kid that sat behind me. Geez. That mother should have done something. James had called Charlie to pick us up and he would be here in about 10 minutes.

"So when is this Charles guy gonna get here?" I asked rather bored from sitting outside the terminal. Oh Forks how much I hate you already. It was really bleak out and it looked like it would rain any moment now. Great. Just what I need right now. Then a Police Truck rolled up in front of us. The driver rolled the window down revealing and guy that looked exactly like my father. Great.

" James!! Nice to see you!! Evelyn, I haven't seen you since you were 9 at Halloween."

"Wow. That's nice. Can we get this show on the road?" My dad popped me over the head and looked disappointed.

"Young lady that's rude!! I'm sorry Charlie. She has no manners. But Will on the other hand. Nothing like her." He tossed his bags in the truck of the car and got in the passenger seat. I stood baffled on the sidewalk.

Who was Will? And why is he nothing like me?

"Evelyn, let's go!!" I snapped out of my trance and mimicked James and getting in the back of the cruiser. Geez.... Why do I sound so depressed? Maybe it's all the 'Geez' and 'Great'...... Yeah that could be it. I spaced off the entire ride from the airport to Charlie's house. We were in the driveway when I came back to life. I got out with my bag or so and walked half way up the driveway. I had my back turned for 5 second and there was a screech. The sound of tires on asphalt reached my ears and I didn't bother to turn around.

'Damn it. They left me here with...... Who are these people again?'

Great..... Just flippin great. They left me here with half my stuff with people I don't even know. Well..... I do know them, just haven't seen them for awhile. I walked the rest of the way dragged my feet, not really wanting to know whoever was in the house. Outside on the curb was a shiny silver Volvo that looked pretty sweet. I only made it to the door where I heard some chattering....... or yelling..... whichever works.

"Bells. Come on!! You can't possibly be serious!! I mean he's a-" This guy's voice was cut off abruptly and I retracted myself from the door. I thought they might have caught me listening in on their conversation. Thank God no one came to the door...... well..... yet. As soon as I got into position to knock, some girl my height with brown curly hair, like a shrub, in a green pull over sweater and light denim jeans opened the door. Compared to me with my Reflective Aviator Shades, black hoodie and baggy black cargo pants, with many zippers I have to say, we were the complete opposite. She looked kinda confused at me, as did I at her. I didn't know what to say. I mean really, what was there TO say? 'Hi, I don't remember who you are but your dad and my dad just drove off leaving me here and who were you talking to? Anyway I'm Evelyn!!'........ Crazy but it might just work!!........ You know what, screw what I just said. I don't need to go to a therapist today.

"Umm Hi.... You are?" She said finally attempting to know who I was. Good because the silence was killing me.

"I'm Evelyn. My dad is Charlie's brother."

"Oh. Well I'm Bella, your cousin. It's nice to meet you." She held her hand out for me to shake and I shook it. Her hands were kinda cold, like she stuck them in a freezer and just took them out. I let her go and we stood there in silence again. It was only then did I notice the Volvo had driven off behind me. I turned around to catch the driver but they took off so fast I saw virtually nothing. Strange. I turned back to Bella and gave her a quizzical look.

"Who was that?" I asked, curious as always.

"That was umm..... Edward. One of my friends." She didn't seem to sure about her answer but I wasn't gonna push the subject. We stood there on the front porch for a few more seconds in dead silence. I was waiting for her to invite me in but it seems like it won't happen anytime soon.

"Well? You gonna let me in or what?" I said kinda agitated. Was she this thick all the time? She got this nervous look and step out of the doorway. I walked in and sat on her couch, right infront of the T.V. The room was darker than outside so my shades weren't helping the cause. I'm leaving them on because no one needs to see my freakish eyes. They weren't like this when I was little. They were just plain old blue. But I guess things change like everything else in the world. Nothing's the same. I heard something rumbling in the kitchen and starred at the door that separated it from the living room. Bella also starred at it and hurried over there. Was there something I was missing? Whatever was going on, it must have been urgent because she came back kinda flushed.

"Another 'friend' of yours back there?" I gave her the look and her face went redder than it already was. She twiddled with her fingers and looked back forth between me and the door.

"Uh well, yeah. Jacob is in the kitchen. He's umm..... having a bad day."

"Oh.... Jacob..... He sounds familiar. Can I meet him?" I faintly remember someone named Jacob. Not sure from where or when but it's there. Bella shook her head.

"No. Maybe Monday. At school. He just transferred to my school, not too far from here."

"Great..... School...... That's....... Lovely....... Not." I said sinking further and further into my seat with every passing word. School was not something I could get along with. Most teachers hated me because-

One: I hated the front.

Two: I Don't Do Homework.

Three: I keep a solemn face no matter what. No smile or laugh...... unless intended. (Which creeps them out)

And Four:....... I pull pranks like no tomorrow if I figure out they don't like me.

So life is a pain..... for everyone...... because a detention comes with my fun and their pain. In the kitchen more things were being thrown and Bella rushed in there leaving me as confused and curious as...... well Curious George. This is going to be a very, very, very, VERY long school year..... and with these strange people...... defiantly.

* * *

So this is Chapter 1....... I know..... I suck at writing but im just trying this out.

Thanks for reading my suckish Fanfic.

SEE YA NEXT WEEK!!!


	3. Chapter 2: It Was The Blue Jay's Fault!

**SkittlesQueen743: **Hello again!! Okay i've decided to post chapter because it's short. So anyway, thanks for reading this suckish story and-

**Bella L. Gates: **Alice!!! It doesnt suck so stop saying that!!...... BEFORE I BEAT YOUR $$!!!

**SQ743:** O_O''' Okay? Well...... okay?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twlight and it's characters. I own Evelyn, James, and Vicky at the moment....... And Bella L. Gates..... I own her forehead!!

**BLG: **That's not nice!!

**SQ743: **Life's not nice!! So get over it!!!

* * *

**Chapter 2 It Was The Blue Jay's Fault!!**

"AHHH!!! I'm FINALLY FINISHED!!!" I flopped over my new bed in our new home...... down the street from Charlie's. Yep. James didn't want to be _far_ from family and this was the best he did. Next door is what he was really aiming for but Thank God a house wasn't available. We had moved in today after spending a night by Charlie. All night Bella was restless and tossed and turned. I had an air-mattress on the floor of her room...... which wasn't really big to begin with. Before we went to sleep she had locked the window, closed the curtain, and even locked the door....... Was this not a safe place to live or something? Well with the woods behind her house I guess not. But now I'm just glad we're in OUR house and I unpacked the last of the stuff. WOOHOO!!!........

Now What?

"Evelyn!! Get down here!!" James bellowed from somewhere in this house. It was an elegant 2 story house with 2 big bedrooms, 2 baths, living room, big kitchen, a den, and a luscious backyard, which I claimed for myself. I really liked it even if it was way different from our old house back down south. I jumped on the rail on the steps and slid down them. I love doing that. I looked around downstairs and couldn't catch a glimpse at him. He called again and it came from the basement. Yeah we have one, but it's for a good cause. Its James' space for all the weird stuff he does....... and I rather not think about what he does down here. He was sitting at a table all the way to the back writing something down. I'd rather not go any further into the Cave of Doom than the door frame, so leaned there and waited for him to say anything.

"Yeah pops?"

"We're going by some friends tonight. You remember Billy don't you? Billy Black and his kid Jacob?" NOW IT HIT ME!! JACOB!! The kid I used to play tag with!! HA!! I knew I remembered that name from somewhere!!....... But I don't want to go and met these people!!...... I want to sleep!! It's Saturday!!

"Oh yeah. So when we leaving?" I lied through my teeth. Really wasn't looking forward to this.

"In 10 minutes. Charlie is gonna pick me up and you can go with Bella so you guys can bond. No family of mine is gonna be strangers to each other." My jaw kinda dropped. Bella? The weirdo who looks like a popsicle? I don't like her. She has issues I don't get!! Like why does she look out the window and rub her hand? Is she waiting for some long lost prince to find her? Maybe but I'm not going with her!!

"Dad I can't go with her. Why can't I take Speedy? It's faster and-"

"You're going with her and that's final. You should get to know her anyway. She's a well-rounded person. Mature, graceful, respects her elders. I want you to act more like her while we're at Billy's. Now go get ready." I couldn't argue with him. I turned around and left the basement and back to my room to find something suitable for and afternoon at Billy's....... Where does Billy live?

"Are we there yet?" I asked as Bella drove sluggishly down the road. James had left with Charlie a few minutes ago and Bella had just came to get me. This whole bonding thing wasn't working out. I think I creep her out..... which is good from where I'm standing.... or sitting. It was too dark for my shades but it was all good. My bangs did a good job of hiding my eyes. I wore my deep purple hoodie that had wolves running on it and my South Pole jeans that flared at the end. Oh and my lucky Ed Hardy sneakers. Bella had some kinda coat thing on and tight jeans with some converse. Weird how this weather is. Forks is probably the most depressing place on Earth.

"For the billionth time NO." she said, anger evident in her voice. She glanced at me trying to stare me down but nothing works with me.

"Actually, I only asked around 2 thousand." Yes I counted. I wanted to make sure I knew so I can back myself up for these situations. See? 2 thousand isn't that much.

"Whatever. We're in LaPush already but we have to get to the reservation."

"James said nothing about dinner."

"Not dinner reservations. An Indian reservation. For the Quileute Tribe. Didn't your father tell you anything?"

"No. Because he's a jerk with a stick up his ass. Apparently it's in there deep cuz no one can reach it. So if you expect me to know any of these people you better tell me right now." She was quite for a moment and let out a sigh. All she did was turn on her radio, that looked too high tech for a rusty beat up truck, and kept her eyes on the road. Not saying another word to me. I guess we won't be getting along anytime soon.

We had finally arrived and our fathers were already here. The lights on in the house were casting shadows of people dancing around and talk to one another. Great. Social hour. That's not on my watch and it'll never be. Me and Bella got out of the truck and walked towards the door. Me being me I walked around the house. I could fell Bella giving me these weird looks but I ignored it the best I could.

"Evelyn? Where are you going?" she asked. I dare not turn around or guilt might get to me. She's been trying to be nice but her weird vibes just make me not like her.

"I'm going where you're not. I just can't talk to these people. I need alone time. So say nothing. I fell off a bridge okay?" I didn't wait for a reply and kept walking until I was more than 20 feet into the woods. I found a nice tree and climbed up. I took refuge in the first branch I found and laid back. I don't know but there's something about nature I really like. That was until an acorn thumped me in the head. Then there came the things I loathed the most.

_'Damn Squirrels and those frickin acorns.'_

I always hand a grudge against those creatures. I remembered when I was only 7 that a squirrel had almost torn my face of after I gave it a piece of candy. What dumb luck that was huh? Then I felt something on my shoulder and my whole body flinched losing some of my balance. I clung to the tree for dear life before I almost fell off. I looked to my left shoulder and perched on it was a blue jay. Weird. That has never happened before. Maybe I'm finally in piece with my inner nature freak.

_Thump_

Or not. Damn squirrel. I rubbed my head in annoyance and sweared to kill that frickin thing. On the other hand I had a blue jay chirping away in my ear. I placed a finger near him and jumped on allowing me to bring him infront of me. He was adorable. Pretty little brown eyes and he looked like he was grinning at me. I took my other hand and petted him lightly on the head. The unexpectedly he bit me and tugged on my hair. For a little fellow he packed a bite. I held in a scream and grabbed my hand frantically.

'_That's it. I officially hate birds. They're in cahoots with those funky squirrels. Damn.' _

I decided that nature hated me no matter how much I loved it. I guess it just won't ever love me back. I couldn't climb down with my now bleeding hand risking an infection so I was gonna have to jump. Dear Chocolate, I could stand the going up part but down is something totally different. I closed my eyes and made the sign of the cross. If I broke my neck I would be a martyr for all tree jumpers that were hated by nature and become a saint. I took a deep breath in and jumped. About half way down I realized I was being a baby because it was only a 6 foot drop...... okay not a good example but who could blame me? I was strange okay. I got stopped by something squishy and warm..... more than warm, it was HOT. I thought I landed in a pile of hot coal for a minute but then I thought....... it's too cold for that out here. So I cracked one eye open to see where I landed.

It was a person........ HOLY CHEESE A PERSON!!!

Whoever I fell on wasn't moving much and he was flat on the ground, face in the dirt. I freaked and flipped him over. Good god he was FINE!! But I can't think like that right now. I had to do something!! I squished the poor thing. I checked his pulse and that was normal, but he wasn't breathing.

"Come on man wake up!! BREATHE DARN YOU!!! BREATHE!!" I pounded his chest hoping he would come to and I hear a groan and he opened his eyes groggily.

"Oh my God I'm sorry are you okay?"

"Yea..... but I wish I could breathe again..... that would be nice. Sitting up too." He stared at me with this pretty eyes. I couldn't see the color because my bangs were in the way and it was dark.

"Well why can't you?" I asked rather oblivious to why he couldn't. I heard him chuckled which baffled me even more then I already was.

"You're sitting on me." My brain took about 4 seconds to figure out what just popped out his mouth and I looked down. Indeed I was on his stomach straddling his side, and my hand on his chest...... BARE chest. I felt my face burn red and in a flash I was against a tree having a nervous breakdown. That did NOT just happen. I've got to tell Spud about this. He got up, brushed off his cut-off jeans and walked towards me with a crooked smile on his face.

"I'm sorry!! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to!! I didn't see you and I should have looked before I leaped and-" He cut me off with a chuckle and I kinda calmed down and stood away from the tree.

"It's okay. It's not every day some pretty girl falls from the sky."

"Well not every day I chose to fall on some pretty boy in the woods. I only fall on the adorable ones." What possessed me to say _THAT? _ He laughed at me once again and I joined him this time..... awkwardly.

"Nice. What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

" Touché."

"We're arguing like we're best friends and I don't even know who you are. Can I have the name of my pillow?"

"Sure. I'm Jacob. Jacob Black. Nice to meet you, ummm?" He made it evident he wanted to know who I was. I knew who he was and I have to say..... I'm GLAD I'm FRIENDS WITH HIM!!!

"JACOB!! IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!" Okay I forgot to answer his question and jumped out to hug him. My emo side kinda left and my a.d.d. self came out to play. He hugged me back and something must have hit him because he swung me around and held me tight.

"Evelyn!! Wow!! Never thought I'd see you again!! Especially not now. So much has been going on and........ I was starting to miss you and your weird ways." His voice got quieter as he said the last part.

"What are you implying by that Jakey?" I pouted and put my hands on my hips with for an answer. I could be a mother hen sometimes and it always works.

"Nothing. It's just things have changed. You're so short." I was short..... to him. I finally took into account how huge he was. I probably came to his chin. I pretended to cry and turned my back on him. I heard footsteps come my way and a smirked crept to my face.

"Evelyn I'm sorry. But it's true..... to me your short. To everyone else your normal height." He sounded really guilty. Oh this should make me feel bad...... but it doesn't

"Okay. But....... Tag!! You're it!!" I had turned around, poked him in the shoulder and ran off about ten feet away and saw him still standing there looking at me.

"What? Are you too OLD to play a friendly game of tag?" I poked my tongue out. He got a smirk on his face and got in position to run a marathon. My eyes widened as I noticed I was in for it.

"Oh shit." That was like a signal for him to chase me and I took off...... fast. I was on a track team before I quite, only because it involved too much running. Don't get me wrong. I wasn't the worst. I won a few medals here and there but that was before I turned emo. I just couldn't keep up. I got bored with it. So I quit...... and now I wish I hadn't. It wasn't long before he grabbed me.

"Tag. You're 'it'" He took off the opposite direction towards the house and I went right after him. Not being tall means longer legs but with the muscle on him he should be a little slower. Me being closer to the ground...... yeah that still doesn't help me. I just gave up and sat in the on the ground. Jake came back to see what the matter was. He kneeled right infront of me and gave me a quizzical look.

" What's up Ev?"

"Nothing. I'm just mad cuz- TAG!!" I tackled him and we flew backwards........ back to where we started. It was by the same tree. I could tell because there was a squirrel with a huge acorn artillery and that darn Blue Jay perched on a branch.

And to think this all happened because of them. Some crappy conspiracy this turned out to be.

* * *

(A/N: Ummm....... I would like to say this in case of confusion. Sound effects will be italicized WITHOUT appostrafis {sp?} and thoughts will be italicized WITH them. So no confusion will happen. I forgot to put that up there. RAWR!!!)

Stay tunned for next week!!!


	4. Chapter 3: What A Crummy First Day

**Bella L. Gates: **Hi! This is Bella Gates and im taking over this fanfiction!!! MWHAHAHA!!!!! gljlojdf

**SQ743: **Gates get off my laptop!!!......... Okay so....... Hello!! Thanks for still reading!!! Ummmm yay let's go to the disclaimer now

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight and its characters. I HALF-own Evelyn Mayberry, James, Vicky, and plot line sorta..... and soon to be characters.

**BLG: **DAMN STARIGHT!!!

**SQ743:** WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE??!?!! OUT!!!

* * *

_Previously on When the Full Moon Howls:_

_He kneeled right infront of me and gave me a quizzical look._

_" What's up Ev?"_

_"Nothing. I'm just mad cuz- TAG!!" I tackled him and we flew backwards........ back to where we started. It was by the same tree. I could tell because there was a squirrel with a huge acorn artillery and that darn Blue Jay perched on a branch._

_And to think this all happened because of them. Some crappy conspiracy this turned out to be._

**Chapter 3 What A Crummy First Day**

Saturday night turned out to be so much better than I thought it was going to be. I found a friend and made some new ones. After a little more fun and games, Jake had talked me into going back inside. There I met the rest of the Quileute Boys. They were all taller than me and eventually declared my new name as 'Shorty McShort Short'. Yep. And their names are Quil, Jared, Embry and Paul. GRRR...... Those evil little....... Whatever. I enjoyed myself. Emily Clearwater, who was Leah and Seth's mother, makes a mean Mac and Cheese, Yellow Rice, Baked Chicken and Jambalaya EVER!! Yummy!! Sam Uley, Emily's fiancé I think? Yeah...... he doesn't like me....... Why...... I ummm....... well. He stood to close behind me and I took a step back and slipped. I had food in my hand so you guess what happened next. Bella glared at me when I came back with Jake and so did James. What? It's not like we did something dirty. Charlie was nice to me at least. Billy took me in like one of his kids. He treated me like he knew me for forever...... which is kinda true.

But now it was Monday. Bloody Monday.

Worst than that, I have to go to Forks High. My junior and senior year is gonna be a pain. Jake is a junior so..... I'll have someone to talk to. I woke up late and James had left for his new job. Police Enforcement with Charlie. Great. Now he has a right to shoot first and ask questions later. I quickly threw on some skinny jeans, a T-Shirt, and my wolf jacket. I shoved my foot threw some rainbow ankle socks and put on my red and black converse with it. I grabbed my keys from off my night stand and ran downstairs and out the door. I would have to walk just because of that stupid mover. He broke speedy and now I have to run. I put my hood over my head and started my walk. It only took me 15 minutes because I got half chased by a stray dog. Go figure. I walked into the office and these was some lady who looked like she could care less about who walked in.

"Hello? Can I help you?" she said with a sour attitude. She fiddled with the big brass buttons on her blue blazer and trashy mini skirt to match. I can see why she got this job as secretary.......

"Um yeah. I'm here to pick up my Time-Table. I'm new around here so..... yeah."

"Name?"

"Evelyn MayBerry." She searched around and eventually pulled one out. She also pulled out a map of the school and handed them to me.

" There you go. Now get out of here you're gonna be late for your classes." I was confused. Late? Wasn't I late? I mean no one was around in the halls and I got up late........ DAMN IT!!! I NEVER RESET MY CLOCK!!! I WAS EARLY!!!......... I COULD HAVE EATEN BREAKFAST DAMN IT!!! I left the office and looked at the clock outside. It was only 7:35. Great. I looked and the spread sheet I was given and it said my locker was on the second floor. Number 651. Wow. On my way there I was focusing really hard on the map trying to memorize it with my classes. What I hadn't realized was the huge shadow I had. I had to stop and turn around because the shadow was blocking what little light I had.

"Hey!" The tall boy with the shoulder length black shaggy hair and dark eyes said to me. He had a green jacket on and some jeans on. His sneakers looked a little beat up but fit with his kinda person.

"Do you know where stuff is in this place?" I asked.

"What? No 'Hi how are you? Good morning to you Jake!!'? who buttered your biscuit?" I laughed as he snickered. He lightened my mood some and smiled.

"Good Morning Jake. I just had some jetlag going on and forgot to rest my clock so I got here late but early. You know what I mean?"

"What do you mean?"

"I moved here from Louisiana. I used to get up a hour and a half early there and when I got here I didn't reset it so I woke up late but early. So now I'm late to school but I'm early to my standards. Did you get that?" He stood there in a thoughtful pose and looked back at me again.

"...... Sounds like you missed breakfast. I remember a cranky kid when she didn't get breakfast."

" Shut up and help me Mr. Know-It-All." I laughed as we walked up stairs to the second floor. I found my locker easy peezy. Jake's was right next to mine. How good could that get? I wonder.....

" Hey Jakey. What classes do you have?"

"Uhhh..... Art3, Bio-Chem., English4, Trigonometry, Gym, LUNCH, Sociology, Music, World History, and Spanish. What you got?" I lowered my head to my paper and smiled.

"Just about everything you got........ but Spanish."

"Why what are you taking?" I still wore a smile on my face because I wasn't disappointed I was just sad because I wouldn't have anyone I knew in there.

"Japanese." His eyes popped some like I just punched him in the gut.

"Seriously? That's cool!! So when we go to Japan you'll be my translator right?"

"Translator? Who are you? The ambassador?"

"Well I am majoring in business when I get to college." I cocked an eyebrow at him. He looked pretty serious....... then I saw the corner of his mouth twitch.

Liar.

"Jacob Black you're a liar." He sighed and lowered his head in defeat.

"Evelyn I don't know how you do it but you've weaseled me out. I actually want to be the fry cook at McDonalds." Now that had me laughing. Okay being Emo/A.D.D. is hard to pull off. But I do it well. I heard the bell ring and we knew....... we were late.

We had reached room 211 in no time since it was upstairs but unfortunately the teacher made it before we did. She was a busty looking woman in her mid-forties and wore a light pink suit and white heels. She was a blonde and I expected less but this is just....... uh.

"You two. You're late. Jacob I'll make an exception for you but you." She pointed a finger at me accusingly.

"You will be given a detention. Now take your seats in the back." She turned around and faced the board writing something on it and I just gaped at her. Why did Jake get off easy and I'm the one serving a detention? We took our seats in the back next to each other. She wasn't paying attention so I leaned over.

"What was that about?" I whispered.

" Beats me. But it seems as if you have some work to do later today." He chuckled but I just hit him in the side with my elbow. Whoever the teacher lady was turned around and gave everyone, but Jake, a very spiteful look, like she hated being here.

"Hello class. My name is Ms. Twain. And I am your Art3 teacher for this year. We can be friends or not. It's your choice." She went to her desk and picked up and stack of canvases. She passed them out, along with paint and brushes.

"Now I want you all to Free Paint so I can have a sample of your work. You have the whole class period. Begin." While most people scrambled to start, Me and Jake sat there and stared at the canvas........ What the hell were we gonna draw?

"Yo Ev. You got any ideas?"

" I don't know...... What do you like the most?" He had the blankest stare and I knew that was gonna get nowhere. I turned back to mine and thought about picture of my mom...... I could pull it off.

_The End of Art Class._

I had executed a pretty well-drawn portrait of my mom. I used to try and draw her a lot so it was a piece of cake. Jake _had drawn_ a piece of cake. I have to admit it was good, but I doubt that cake had sprinkles with legs on them. Twain was walking around looking and surveying the art work. When she got to us...... well-

" What is this? This is a mess. You have a lot to learn." I snickered and Jake glared at me. Yet apparently she took my canvas off the easel and glared at it. It wasn't mine work she was yelling at was she?

"Please. This is sloppy and amateur. Either you have to do this again or you can accept a D." Jake smirked and a chuckled to himself. I just gaped at the woman. She really didn't like me did she? DOES SHE EVEN KNOW ME?!?!

"I'll do it over okay. Just throw it away." She smirk inwardly and turned to throw it away. The bell rung for second period and every stood and scurried out of the door. Me and Jacob were cleaning up some and were sorta the last to leave. Then Ms. Twain came back towards our desk.

"Ms. MayBerry I'd like to talk to you." She said. Jacob probably not remembering my last name....... he almost started laughing his ass off.

"Whatever. What do you want?" All of a sudden her face twisted into this contort of anger and rage. She slammed her fist on the desk and looked at me threateningly.

"Look. You may have gotten my sister but you pull off that good kid act with me. I'm alerting all teachers to watch out for you and your little stunts so don't expect any kindness from me. Now go before you're late. And you BETTER serve my detention. Out." I glared at her before I turned around and walked out of the classroom. Jacob was waiting for me outside giving me looks like 'What did you do?'. Honestly?

"Evelyn....... What did you DO?" He asked like a father.

"Well...... apparently I got her sister and now she's watching me. I don't know what that mean-...... HAHAH!!!!" I busted out laughing in the middle of the hall at the thought. I remember now. Ms Phyllis. Ahh..... good times..... good times...... She's in a mental institution because of me.

"What's so funny?" He asked once again as we walked down the hall to our next class.

"Well...... I'll tell you at lunch..... plus..... why does she know and favor you so much?" He kinda blushed and that made me curious.

"Well...... I didn't just go here this year. I'm kinda a returning student. I was here 1st and 2nd year. And about her..... well ummm....... she's only a fresh out of college teacher. So she's like what? 20 or 23. And she thinks I'm a senior..... that got held back." He frowned and I just stared at him. Then out of nowhere I hugged him real tight.

" It's okay!! Being held back is nothing to be ashamed of!!"

"Really? You ever got held back?"

"Nope!! I skipped a grade!!......... and THEN I got held back." I grinned widely trying to make him laugh. He just looked at me amused and tried to suppress a laugh.

" Why am I not surprised?"

* * *

The bell rung for lunch and I'm pretty sure I'm the talk of the school. Great...... just great. Well let's see..... how did it all start? Oh. I know now. Well in Bio-Chem. I blew up half the class room in some kinda of multi-color goo because I started daydreaming and mixed something wrong. Then I 'accidently' glued Mr. Buttburn's butt to the chalkboard....... only because he started making comments about my attire, attitude, and last but not least...... my name. So then I made fun of his name as well....... Next week I'm setting his ass on FIRE!!! And last, gym........ the guys were watching us stretch and because this place is crappy I had a short shorts and a tight top. All because my dad can't wash cloths. HOW GREAT WAS THAT?!?! Even Jake saw and I was slightly embarrassed. So now it was lunch..... I grabbed what I thought looked good- edible- to eat. That would have been..... The curly fries, a chicken burger, a muffin, 2 cookies, and a smoothie. There wasn't a seat or table open but then I heard someone call me. It was Jacob. He waved over indicating to come sit with him, but as I walked over there, like a swarm, some snobby looking cheerleaders took up all the spots. I frowned and turned away looking for another table. That's when I spotted Bella. She was sitting alone. And just my luck...... it was the only table open. I sat infront of her and she gave me one of these strange looks. I ignored it and began eating my food.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Eating. Sitting. Talking."

"Yeah but why with me? I thought you hated me." Now I almost choked on my food. ALMOST.

"Now Bells, think about that statement. Would you really want me to hate you? Did you hear about what people have been saying about me here? Mr. Buttburn for example?" Passed my bangs I could see her flinch. I gave a snort and resumed munching on my burger and slurping my smoothie.

"Okay you might not _hate_ me yet but..... why sit with me? Wouldn't you want to sit with Jacob?"

"He's well..... he's got his hands full at the moment." I chuckled but I was kinda sorry for him..... oh well. I saw her look to the table he was sitting at and her expression switched faster that a sonic boom. Was she that surprised? I mean he was hunky and good looking so why wouldn't girls swarm over him?.......... Did I just say hunky? Evelyn!! HE'S A FRIEND!!! NOT SOME BEFFY GUY YOU FALL FOR WHEN YOU JUST MET THEM!!!

"Oh." Was all she said as we remained silent for a few minutes. Then some extremely pale, short, spikey hair girl bounded up to us. Along with her came and blonde boy and girl taller than her and equally as pale came with lunch trays and sat down. They all starred at Bella and moved away from me. I was just sucking on the straw in my smoothie, cocking an eyebrow and glaring at them. If they thought I was strange then I can't sit with these people.

"Ummm..... right......so I'll talk with you later Bella. I don't think they like me."When I went to stand a beastly cold hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back down. It was that pixie girl. She put on a puppy dog face and I can't resist!! So sighed and sat back down.

" Fine..... but who the hell are you?" The blonde girl smirked and nudged the big guy next to her.

"I like her." She told him...... WHEN DID HE GET THERE?!?! I tried not to let it show and waited for my answer.

"I'm Alice Cullen. This is Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet. Their my brothers and sister. To let you know we're adopted. That's why we don't look alike." She smiled and latched on to Jasper. She must have been serious about the adopted thing because no way no how they could look so different and be family......... scratch that. I'm proof.

"And what's your name?" Rosalie asked. I faked smiled sweetly and put a slender finger to my chin.

"Oh well my name is none of your business and I moved here from England. I'm living here with my sweet darling father James. My mum is still in England so there's not much I can say about that. Now if you may, leave me alone while I eat the rest of my food." I said in an English accent and returned to my half eaten muffin and shoved it in my mouth. I felt their stares of confusion but I could care less. Bella gave me an unreal look....... Was there something on my face?

"What?" I asked then feeling rather agitated with all the looks I've been getting since I got here. They all looked at each other and then back at me....... or more specifically who was behind me. I saw a shadow overcastted on the table, blocking all light from me. I sighed and turned around to get a look at who was going to bother me next. It was another beastly pale boy with bronze hair and amber eyes........ wow....... _what a cutie._ Note the sarcasism in that.

"Hi there." He said in a voice I saw Bella shiver........ They must have something going on. He sat down next to her and stared at me. His face was calm for a moment and then looked intrigued.

"Hi. I'm Edward Cullen. What are you thinking about?" That was a rude question. Making passes and he doesn't even know my name yet to put my name in those cheesy lines.

'_Well if I were thinking you were a prick then that would mean you're a prick!!' _Inwardly laughing at my thought I returned to reality to answer his lame question.

"Ummm..... I'm thinking you're a strange person....... Yep.... that's it." He gave me a frustrated look and pulled that Alice girl off to the side. Rosalie and Emmet had long left to who-knows-where and all that was left was Me, Jasper, and Dorky Bella. Lovely. Well, it didn't really matter anyway. I was done with my lunch and had ten minutes to spare. So I abandoned this solo mission with the strange aliens and made my way to the trash can. Only a foot or so away someone had stuck there leg out infront of me and I went flying. My tray of trash and half my smoothie had fallen on top of me and the trashcan lazily rocking back and forth in front of me. The sound of laughter was evident in the cafeteria. This was obviously a set up. The smoothie drenched the front of my bangs. What in the hell? I wiped it off as best as I could and looked around. The swarm of cheerleaders that plagued poor Jake were the nearest group by me with the smuggest looks of anyone in here.

"Aww. Poor baby had an accident." One said between laughter.

"You know what? I'm glad you did this." They gave me looks of confusion and scorn. I smirked at their attempts to intimidate me by ganging up on me. That was not going to work.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" The leader, I suppose, told me off.

"Well one, this makes me known even more throughout this school and two....... I have a reason to torment you. So...... be ready. Because things don't go bump in the night for no reason." She looked amused at first but take into consideration of what I just said she frowned. The cafeteria had gone silent and a circle had weaved its way around us.

" Well you know what bitch? Don't bother. Because you won't even know what hit you when we're through." My arm twitched but I tried not to let that go noticed a lot. I hate being called that. It just gets my blood pumping. I snorted and looked her dead in the eyes

"Please. If I'm a BITCH, then you're a bitch. Your mom's a BITCH for having a BITCH. Your dad's a BITCH for fucking a BITCH. So who's the bitch now BITCH!?!" A number of 'oooo's and 'burn's came from the little crowd. The blonde, blue eyed bimbo looked flustered and red with embarrassment. The other cheerleaders with her were gapping. A lot of people don't believe I just said that....... I DON'T BELIEVE I JUST SAID THAT?!?! As a group they all walked out together. I was surprised. Wouldn't they have come back at me with more sharp comments? Wow..... I'm doing good for my first day....... Crap........ My first day.... I'm dead when I get home. James is gonna KILL me........ Then I felt a very hot, and huge hand on my shoulder. I automatically knew who it was and turned around to face my doom.

"Evelyn." He said as the crowd was dissipating.

"Yes?" I held my head low waiting for something bad to happen.

" Evelyn..... THAT WAS SO COOL!!"

" Yeah I know I won't let it happen- What?" I had stopped mid-sentence because I thought I heard something different.

"Yeah, I mean..... no one here tells off Mariah like that. Especially not a new kid. You got guts. That and nice smelling hair now." He laughed at the end and I frowned. Oh right. The smoothie.

"Oh ha, ha. Thanks but Now I'm going to smell funny and its all her fault."

"Actually you smell nice already. You just added strawberries to your scent." Jacob's smile had switched to a flat line, knowing he had slipped up. He wasn't supposed to tell her that. He promised Bella he wouldn't. It was hard because they had been friends for so long...... and he could tell her nothing.

"What? You sniff me?" I asked very concerned about that. When did he do that? I saw him blush and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"No! I don't sniff you. But you do smell nice." The blush was more prominent and I laughed to myself. It made him look so cute!!....... BAD Evelyn!!!

"Ha!! So you admit it!! You do sniff me when I'm not looking!!"

"NO I DON'T!!"

"Whatever Jacob. I'll catch you one day, but until then....... I'm watching you..... Hey, if I'm late or class can you cover for me?" I asked him. I had to go and wash my hair so not to confuse him I held my smoothie soaked hair up and eyeballed the bathroom down the hall. He smiled and nodded, giving me a toothy grin.

"Sure Ev. I'll cover for you. No problem." I smiled and ran off to the bathroom to clean up the mess that covered me.

* * *

Even though I had got the smoothie off of me the day still went particularly bad. Sociology had flown by and several of the guys I was sitting by were flicking love notes on my desk. Most of them I'd rather not repeat. Then in music I got the crappiest instrument ever....... The Triangle. How amazing. In World History I was placed in the front of the class away from Jake and last.............

MY JAPANESE CLASS GOT CANCEALED!!! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?! What a crummy day this turn out to be.

* * *

Well There you go!! Chapter three of this Jacob Trilogy!!!........ Possibly if this one goes well!!!......... Okay its a possible lie but it's worth a try if i have ideas!!!! And strange people wanted a shout out and me so...... SPUD, STEPH, NATTY, MONSA, DUPRE, BRECCA, MANDEE!!! HELLO!!!!........ Now i listen to MCR...... Have a nice day!!

Till next time, MWHAHAHAHAA


	5. Chapter 4: What's this feeling?

**Skittles Queen 743:** YO!!...... i forgot to update because i was kidnapped by evil freaks who torment children with smelly houses that have demons under the house!!

**Bella L. Gates: **Alice you were at your grandparents house trying to get the cats from under the house........ AND THEY WERE COOKING CABBAGE OF COURSE IT SMELLS FUNNY!!!

**SQ743: **......... It could still happen!! .

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight and its characters. I HALF-own Evelyn Mayberry, James, Vicky, and plot line sorta and Will Redrum.

**BLG: **She's nuts, so clearly the government is going to take her away eventually.

**SQ743:** AT LEAST I'LL HAVE MY MAGIC MARKERS!!!!

**BLG:** Dear God what have we done?

* * *

_Previously on When the Full Moon Howls:_

_"What? You sniff me?" I asked very concerned about that. When did he do that? I saw him blush and he rubbed the back of his neck._

_"No! I don't sniff you. But you do smell nice." The blush was more prominent and I laughed to myself. It made him look so cute!!....... BAD Evelyn!!!_

_"Ha!! So you admit it!! You do sniff me when I'm not looking!!"_

_"NO I DON'T!!"_

_"Whatever Jacob. I'll catch you one day, but until then....... I'm watching you..... Hey, if I'm late or class can you cover for me?" I asked him. I had to go and wash my hair so not to confuse him I held my smoothie soaked hair up and eyeballed the bathroom down the hall. He smiled and nodded, giving me a toothy grin._

_"Sure Ev. I'll cover for you. No problem." I smiled and ran off to the bathroom to clean up the mess that covered me._

**Chapter 4 What's This Feeling?.... And who is He?**

Okay. Even though Monday didn't go as planned, I swore to make the rest of the week go better. Only if I was there for my classes. When I served my detention, the crazy bat was there to proctor me. She found flaws in everything!! I washed the windows the wrong way. Small circles to the left not large circles to the right apparently. Then I cleaned the chalk board erasers to hard. Then when I mopped the floor I used Mr. Clean instead of Pinesol....... AND IT WAS IN THE WRONG BUCKET TOO!! So now she filed an IN SCHOOL SUSPENSION for inappropriate behavior and violation/incorrect usage of school property. So now I'm ticked off. James had a heart attack when he found out. I was grounded and my IPod was gone. Next would be my phone then my sketch pad and last......... Speedy. _I_ almost had a heart attack. That was just cruel. Jake laughed at me even more when he found out. I was burnt as ever and I even thought about dropping that class to join a different one. So now it's Friday thank God!! Mariah and her posses have been trying to get me back for Monday's scuffle and I know how? Simple. Because of my inside man!! Jacob Black!! He knows people so they tell him stuff which comes to me. How nice is he? Today in last period, Jap. I was seated in the back next to some girl who hasn't talked to me yet. She looked normal enough. She doesn't speak in class so the teacher barely notices her. She had black hair and very strange emerald eyes. She was pretty I have to say...... but I'm cute. Her black glasses contrasted against her pale skin perfectly.

"_Kuraidori, nanitozo kaihou goshujin soushi dzuki peiji nijuu.__[_1]" Ms. Sakamoto said standing at her podium. She wasn't here Monday because she was nervous about talking on a class of teenagers for the first time. Like me, she was new here too but got used to us on her first day. She thought of it being silly to be afraid of us....... well...... let's just wait another year and see what happens. I felt a pair of eyes staring at me and looked towards the girl next to me. Sure enough it was her. She didn't break eyes contact and I thought it was strange that I didn't break the silence....... As I put a hand up she did too. Then I picked up my pencil and so mimicked me...... What the..... I cracked my knuckles and she did too. If she was going to play games with me then so would I. I turned around and waited for the perfect moment. When Miss Sakamoto turned her back I quickly turned to the girl and stuck my tongue out and pulled my ears out to look like a monkey......... and so did she. We both stopped and looked at each other just as baffled. Other students were giving us looks as if we were mad but we didn't care.

"Ms. MayBerry and Ms. LeBlanc. Would you like to share with the class what's so interesting?" The teacher asked us. I was stumped on what to say. She doesn't like to talk to us if we don't respond in Japanese. It proves to her that we're learning on our own some. I racked my brain for the right words and turned back correctly in my seat.

"_Iie Sakamoto-sensei. Dake kashaku ato enpitsu_."[2] I said showing her the pencil I had on my desk to prove my answer. This LeBlanc girl gave me a smile and when she wasn't looking flicked a note on my desk. I opened it and read the contents over.

'_Nice save. The names Allysa. Allysa LeBlanc. I've heard a lot about you. Sit with me and some friends at lunch on Monday. And maybe tomorrow you could come out with us at Port Angles. We'll get along swimmingly.' _

I stared at it longer and thought....... who says swimmingly anymore?....... ok I do on occasions but....... damn I could get along with her. And if those friends of hers are anything like her...... I think we could have enough people to form a resistance against the art class lady.

_~*~*~*~RIIIIING~*~*~*~_

The bell had rung to dismiss the class and me and Allysa stayed behind so we could talk. That would be until Jake came to find me to take me home. He wants to make sure that I don't get mugged. It's sweet of him, but I know he loves Bella. I think that's the only reason he drops me off. Charlie comes over to my house with her so the family can bond more.

"So Allysa. I'll see you Monday?"

"Not unless I stalk you first." Did she really just say that?

"Stalk me? Sound more like assassinate...... you some kind of spy? If you are I'll pull out a kunai and poke you with it!!" I threatened.

"Are you a ninja spy? I'll get a barracuda and slap you with it." When she said that we both stood silent for a moment.

"_OOOO!! BARRACUDA!!!" _We sung wiggling our arms towards each other like little cheesy magicians would. We laughed it off and walked out of the door. Jacob was waiting there with a grin and his book bag slung across his shoulders. I looked at Allysa and she was gaping a bit. What? Never seen a freakishly tall boy before?

"Hey Evelyn. You ready to go?" He asked with a big grin on his face...... only eager to see Bella. I nodded and as Jacob left to the parking lot I shoved Allysa in the shoulder to get her attention.

"Allysa you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah.... you know him?..... and he knows you?"

"Yep!! Why?"

"HE'S DROP DEAD GORGEOUS!!! I mean he's cute and all but tall is a plus!! He's what? 6'11?"

"6'7 actually. And only being 5'9 I checked." She gaped at me and just...... gaped.

"I don't believe it. You and HIM and item..... wow..... I should have known you earlier." I blushed at her words and waved my hands defensively infront of my face.

"No, no!! You got it all wrong!! We're only friends!! Nothing like that!!" She smirked and circled me. I felt like prey to a vulture.

"Oh yeah? Your blush seems to say something different." It only got redder and I held my notebook to my face to hide it. Gosh. I just started talking to her and she acts like she knows me already. Yep..... she's like me.

"Umm, I think Jacob is calling me. Bye Allysa!!" I ran past her and out of the front doors. I slowed down as I got to the parking lot and shoved my note book back in my bag. Jacob was leaning on his red Rabbit not too far from where I was standing. I ventured over and kept a smile on my face. When he saw me come over his face looked a little red and waved to me. I blushed and waved back nervously. Why was I blushing in the first place? I mean he's a friend right? And nothing more..... just a friend.

"Hey Ev what took you so long?"

"Oh just talking to Allysa. We're kinda alike. Not bad but she invited me to go with some of her friends to Port Angles this weekend." When I gave him this news he looked kinda..... disappointed.

"Oh well...... I was thinking of bringing you to the movies with the guys this weekend. But that's okay. Sunday maybe."

"Oh Jake... I'm sorry. Do you want to come? I could ask Allysa and-" He held a finger to my lips to shut me up. I blushed because he was touching me AND laughing.

"Ev it's ok. Nothing to hurt yourself over. Now come on. We gotta go home. I don't particularly like to stay at school longer than I need to." I nodded with him and got it. It only took ten minutes to drop me off and being a gentleman Jacob got out of the car while I was still sitting trying to untangle my legs from my back pack. Without realizing it, the door I was leaning on was moved and I fell out of the car and onto the grass thank God. If It was concrete I would have busted my head open. My bangs flew up and I was looking directly into a shocked pair of dark eyes. CRAP!!! He saw them!! Oh no, now I bet he thinks I'm a freak!! Great!! See what you did Evelyn!! You killed a friendship!! I felt like a disgruntled customer waiting on my item to be rung up. Jacob stood still a little shaken up I guess and didn't move a muscle. I had finally freed my feet and stood, grabbing my bag and quickly made my way to the front door.

"Evelyn wait!!" I heard him call out to me. I didn't listen and quickly opened and shut the door behind me. Great..... I lost someone close to me.

xXxXxXxXxXx Jacob's Point Of View (Earlier that day) xXxXxXxXxXx

I sat in Spanish class daydreaming, since Mr. Blugger was dozing off. Most of the class was a review from last year. So I looked out of the window towards the clouds. Somehow my mind drifted to Evelyn. As I thought about her I remembered how we ran into each other again. She had fallen out of the sky and right on top of me. I was only out there because I knew Bella was coming and I REALLY didn't want to face her. But I knew I would have to eventually so why try to avoid the inevitable? I never thought something so ridiculous like that could happen to me, yet it happened. I wonder why I couldn't smell her? I mean I should have, could have. Yet I didn't. Like when she tripped and got smoothie on her head. I started to notice her scent then and only then did it get stuck in my head.

Strawberries and Peppermint

Not your normal combination but it just caught my attention. I was standing by my car when I saw her walking out of the school building........ she was blushing. Why? It couldn't have been me....... We're only friends but..... Why do I feel weird around her? I try not to let it show but..... Why her? I love Bella. And Bella loves me. But Bella doesn't want me. She wants that leech that'll kill her sooner or later.

"Hey Ev What took you so long?"

"Oh just talking to Allysa. We're kinda alike. Not bad but she invited me to go with some of her friends to Port Angles this weekend." She said with a very excited expression on her face. I could tell she wanted to go out with the girls.

"Oh well...... I was thinking of bringing you to the movies with the guys this weekend. But that's okay. Next weekend." I was a little disappointed. I really wanted to take her out and show her around.

"Oh Jake... I'm sorry. Do you want to come? I could ask Allysa and-" She said right before I laughed and placed a finger on her lips. She gets so worked up over little things....... I guess I'll just have to wait.

"Ev it's ok. Nothing to hurt yourself over. Now come on. We gotta go home. I don't particularly like to stay at school longer than I need to." I told her as we got into the car. It took only ten minutes to reach her house. When I pulled up she was tangled in her back pack straps so I got out so I could go and help her out. I noticed a blue Suburban was parked on the side of her house. Who could that be? I opened the passenger door and Evelyn flew out on her back and her bangs flew up. I gasped as I looked into deep crimson and sapphire blue eyes. All of a sudden I felt trapped. In the moment everything kinda...... vanished. Like my world just went upside down for that moment. In my head images of me and her together flashed over and over. Oh no....... Please no.....

Please don't let me have imprinted on Evelyn.

I snapped out of my trance as I heard keys jingling. I turned around to see her at the door struggling to open her door. I started walking towards her to explain.

"Evelyn wait!!" But before I could stop her she opened and closed the door behind her. I started to feel kinda empty. Why'd she run off? Was it because she thought she was weird for having attractive eyes? Whatever it was I'm sure she thinks I despise her.

xXxXxXxXxXx Evelyn's Point Of View xXxXxXxXxXx

I had my back to the door with my eyes closed trying to believe that didn't really happen. Once I heard a car door slam and drive away I let the breathe I kept in go and looked past the window curtains to make sure he was gone. He was. I turned around to walk to my room when I caught a glimpse of 2 men in my living room, drinking beer, looking at me. James stood and placed his beer on the coffee table and walked towards me. My brow furrowed and I dropped my bag on the spot.

"James? Who is he?" I asked referring to the strange guy who was swigging our whiskey like it was nothing. He was about a head taller than me but shorter than Jacob. His inky black hair creped me out, along with the freaky orange eyes. Not completely orange but a brown/orange. I felt like they were looking into my soul.

"This Evelyn is Will-"

"WILL TURNER!?!? I LOVE ORLANDO BLOOM!!!" If this was him coming to prank me I could see why!! I had recently found him on and-

"No girl. This is Will Redrum. He's going to be moving in with us." My eyes widened at this information. If this was the Will he was talking about when we first got here then I'm in trouble. That and the smirk he was giving me wasn't very pleasant.

"But why? I mean, we don't have any room. And then you don't like teenagers in your house that cause mayhem so why-"

"He's here because he's the son of a departed friend of mine. He asked me to take him in my care in his will. Until he's on his feet again He lives here in your room." I gaped at him as he went and grabbed his beer and sat right back down in the sofa once again. I didn't believe this. He was staying in MY ROOM!?! I stomped straight passed them and to the stairs. I could feel those eyes on my and it gave me the shivers. Something about them made me....... suspicious. I flopped on my bed and realized something.....

This isn't my bed.

My room now contained 2 twin sized beds and the one I was on had black and orange sheets and a suitcase located near the end. My bed was black and red and was closest to the window. My television had been moved along with my stereo, C.D. rack, and dresser. I know I have a closet but that's where my clothes go. I put all my artwork in there rather than what's really in a dresser. Then on that side of the room my posters were gone. What happened?!?! I got up and walked towards the door ready to complain when it had swung open to reveal Will. He smelt like ash and it made me want to gag.

"Hi there. I was told a lot about you but since I'm a gentleman, I'm Will Redrum. _Pleasure_ to met you." He had pulled a phony kind of smile and extended a hand. I took it warily and shook it not looking away from those eyes.

"Evelyn MayBerry. No pleasure meeting you." Then without warning he pull me into him, close enough to feel his breathe on my neck. A hand had wrapped its way around my waist firmly and seemed to be going south....... AND I'M STANDING HERE DOING NOTHING!?!?!?!

"Not yet there isn't." He let me go and walked back downstairs. I stood frozen and afraid to share this room with him. I tried to fight a furious blush on my face that seemed to be winning at the moment. My father MUST be insane....... What woman pushed that guy out?

_Ay. Your phone ringing.... Ay! Yo phone ringing!.... AY!!! YO PHONE RINGING!! AHHHHHH!!!!!_

I dug my phone out of my pocket and looked at the number. I didn't know it but I pick up anyway.

"Hello? You've reached a homicidal maniac, Evelyn speaking." On the other end I could hear laughter...... Like...... with a couple of people.

" I told you guys she was like us. Oh hey Evelyn!! It's Allysa." I heard from the other end. Who was she talking to?

"Okay..... How'd you get my number?"

"It's called a School Directory hon. Now..... you still coming out with us on Saturday?" I hesitated for only a moment and sighed.

"I'm not sure. I think I upset Jacob and some freak just moved in with me. I'm not sure if I'm up to it. Maybe I can met you guys at school. Then we'll talk. Right now I have to fix things with Jake." I heard more giggling and a gasped that came from Allysa since it was the loudest.

"I knew you two were dating!! Blanche you owe me 45 pesos!!! You too Jackie!! Monica, Cindy you too, PAY UP!!"

"Now hold on a second. We are still not dating. SO PAY HER NOTHING!!! Now go before you anger people that outnumber you."

"You drive a hard bargain MayBerry. We'll see you at lunch Monday with or without your little lover boy. BYE!!" She hung up before I could protest. I had to make things right with Jake before I did anything I mean......... He's one of my best friends and I don't think that I should leave off on a bad note if we end our friendship ya know........ but why did I feel like I wanted more than that?

_Party like a rock! Party like a Rock Star!! Party like a rock! Party like a Rock Star!!_

I looked to my phone and it said Embry on it. Why would he call me? Well we are friends and such but sometimes people have lives and im sure he should be flirting with some girl right now. I picked it up anyway and I heard someone panting.

"Hello?" I said.

"Oh thank God!! Evelyn!!"

"What?! Embry what's going on?!"

"Jacob."

* * *

Translatoions:

[1] "Class, please open your books to page twenty."

[2] "No Ms. Sakamoto. Just borrowing a pencil."

Okay so since this chappie was kinda weird and all but i'll find a way to fix it. Umm what did i want to say...... Oh yeah!! If any Naruto fans are reading this i want to say if this one goes well and i finally come out of my shell i MIGHT post Silence is Golden But a Kunai is Silver and Come on!! Crack a Smile!! Its two Naruto storys i came up with. One is for Naruto and the other for Gaara...... by the titles i think you can guess which is which...... hopefully. So yep!!

RATE AND REVIEW!!!

SEE YA NEXT WEEK!!!


	6. Chapter 5: This is too much!

**Skittles Queen 743:**OMG!!! NO MORE SUMMER CAMP!!! I've been consuling a summer camp all this time so i had to stop writing..... T~T but now i have stop again becuz my mama is a meany!!....... either that or she mad cuz im slacking on doing my summer project 4 skolz. ^_^'''

**Bella L. Gates: **Um, I would like to go with fact number 2!!

**SQ743: **STAY OUT OF IT GATES!!!

**Disclaimer:**HAHAHA!!! ME!! OWN TWILIGHT?! THAT'S SOME FUNNY!!! HAHAHA!!....... I wish. T~T

**BLG:**. Okay okay. Gosh. Go stalk that guy from Chick-fil-A

**SQ743:** WHAT GUY?!

**BLG:**You know, That guy that your grandmaw practically yelled at and you called her a spaz and-

**SQ743: **GATES SHUT UP!! YOU SWORE NEVER TO SPEAK OF THAT AGAIN!!!

**BLG: **^_^'' Whoops. Must have slipped my mind ^.~

* * *

_Previously on When the Full Moon Howls:_

_"WILL TURNER!?!? I LOVE ORLANDO BLOOM!!!" If this was him coming to prank me I could see why!! I had recently found him on myspace and-_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_"You drive a hard bargain MayBerry. We'll see you at lunch Monday with or without your little lover boy. BYE!!" She hung up before I could protest. I had to make things right with Jake before I did anything I mean......... He's one of my best friends and I don't think that I should leave off on a bad note if we end our friendship ya know........ but why did I feel like I wanted more than that?_

_xxxxxxxxx_

_"Hello?" I said._

_"Oh thank God!! Evelyn!!"_

_"What?! Embry what's going on?!"_

_"Jacob."_

**Chapter 5 This is WAY too Much**

"Embry?! What do you mean Jacob?!" I wanted answers.

"Well?........ I'll let you talk to him...... Maybe..... Jacob!!! Evelyn's-" I heard something howl like a wolf and then something like a scuffle. Embry had dropped the phone apparently since I could hear it hit the ground. It wasn't long _*cough* 5 minutes *cough_* before someone had picked the phone back up. And the voice didn't sound too happy either.

"H-Hello?" It was Jacob. He sounded winded.

"Jake? Are you ok?"

"No. I'm not."

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Did something happen? Is Billy okay? I can come down there-"

"NO!! It's just...... Evelyn...... Don't worry about it..... I'll come see you....... I have to talk to you anyway."

"Well..... why not now?"

" You wouldn't believe me if I tried to explain this to you." Now he calmed down but he was sad. I could feel it. I frowned and sat down on my bed taking off my shoes.

"Jake I'll believe you no matter what. Tell me." It was silent again and the suspense was killing me. I bit my lip and waited.

"No. I have to come and tell you. Be in your back yard around midnight. Okay?"

"Jake but why?"

"....... Evelyn I'll see you later. Bye." He hung up the phone and I sat on my bed with a tear rolling down my cheek. Why did all this happen in one day? How come this couldn't wait another month or two? This crappy town of Forks has brought nothing but problems. Some good but....... this is going the wrong direction!!

I was lying in my bed facing the opposite way from Will around 11:55p.m. I was afraid to turn over or I might just look into those scary eyes. Plus I'm afraid to fall asleep if he pulls something. If Jake was really coming then I had no choice. I was going to trust him. I turned over and to my surprise Will was knocked out. I smirked and crawled from under my blankets and to the door as quietly as possible. The stairs would be tricky since they creek occasionally. Again, surprising me, they didn't. The back door was my last destination. I walked through the kitchen and out of the door and stood in the door frame. Outside, all that was there was The big oak tree, our swing, the hammock, and the pool....... which I still haven't found a time period to use it. He wasn't here. I looked back in the house and the digital clock on the stove and it said 12:10. He wasn't here. But I was going to give him the benefit of the doubt and wait a little longer. I thought it would be easier to wait if I relaxed and lied down in the hammock. I got in and looked up at the stars. They were beautiful. I could actually see more of them than back home. I was starting to feel sleepy but I heard a rustle in the bushes. I fell out of the hammock, fully awake, still gazing annoyed at the sky. Our house was close to the forest line so strange things pop out. I scanned the small shrubs for any sign of life but found none. I heard another rustle and before I knew it the nose and paws of a creature had appeared. Too big to be a rabbit and too small to be big foot. I had gotten up from the hammock and walked over to where I saw the bush move. I knelt down a few feet away from it.

" Come on out little fella. I won't hurt you." I said to it. Maybe if I coaxed it out, I could get a good look at. I didn't have to wait long. It's head had popped out and it was huge. The body came next and it was the size of a horse!! What was this thing!?!?! It kept inching closer and closer to me. I didn't know what to do.

" Ya know..... You're not a little fella." Run or Panic? Run or Panic? RUN or PANIC?

You know what? Screw it I'm doing both!! I tried to get up quickly but ended up falling on my butt. I flipped over and started crawling. Yes I crawled. I'm not sure why but I did. I saw the shadow of the beast towering over me. I wanted to look back but from all the horror movies I watched comes great logic.

Look back and you die.

But what do I do? I turn around. When I did I lost my balanced and fell on my back again. The monster was right above me. A paw on each side of my face. I felt like I was going to die. If I screamed it my kill me really fast. If not, slowly. Oh why did I trust Jacob? If I didn't this wouldn't be happening. It's shaggy rusty fur wa long enough to tickle my arms. It lowered its head closer to me and I was starting to think it was going to eat me!! Hot tears ran down my cheek and I shut my eyes tight not wanted to see my death. Then I felt something warm and wet go up my face. My brow furrowed and peeked. The beast was licking me? It seemed to be smiling too..... and those eyes...... they just seemed so familiar. It licked me on the face again, which caused me to giggle. Maybe this thing wasn't as bad as I thought. It backed away allowing me to sit up and get a good look at it. Those eyes......... I feel like I know them. When the big beast gave me what I think was a smile I gasped. I knew.

"Jacob?!" I yelled/whispered. My eyes were about as wide as the moon, my mouth fell open and on top of that I was about to faint. The wolf/horse like creature just looked at me and bobbed its head indicating I was right.

"Okay. This...... I REALLY don't believe. No way." It only shook it's head again......... was I really going to believe this?!?! We kinda starred at each other for a few seconds and it started to get a little frustrated. It growled lightly and my eyes widened.

" HEY, HEY, HEY!! Don't get mad at me!! I think I'm going insane!! Look at me!!! I'm talking to you!!! And I think you're Jacob!!!" it only lowered its head and licked me again. It was like a little pet. I outstretched my hand and reached for its head. I stroked its fur, which was really soft, and it starting purring?........ well whatever dog type animal noise it would make. I smiled and realized.......... Its only being friendly.

"Ya know....... I might just keep you....... If only I could tell Jacob about this....... HE WAS SUPPOSED TO FRICKEN BE HERE!!! But if you're Jake...... can you explain all this...... I was freaking out earlier but this is only weirding me out." It back away from me and bounded back into the bushes. I just stared at the spot it disappeared and heard a thud.

"Ow..... damn pants." Now that sounded human.

"Jake?" I stood up and dusted off my pajamas. I saw Jacob come out of the bushes in a pair a blue cut off jeans and no shoes...... Bare chest...... abs......lots of abs......*drool*..... BAD Evelyn!!!

"Okay before anything happens....... You were the giant wolf horse thing right?" I asked. I was serious!!! I wanted to know THAT first!! He slowly nodded. I only nodded in reply and then my face probably blew up.

"THAT'S WHY YOU SNIFF ME!!! HA!!! I KNEW I WOULD FIGURE IT OUT SOONER OR LATER!!! AND NOW YOU LICK ME!!! I HAVE JACOB SLOBBER ON MY FACE NOW!!!" Jake just gave me a 'Are you serious' look. That popped my bubble and I calmed down.

"Ummm I'll be quiet and just let you explain I guess."

" Thank you. Now....... you want to sit down for this."

* * *

An hour or so had passed and me and Jake were on the hammock together, looking at the stars, after he told me just about........ everything. Now I felt kinda smarter about the whole situation........ or at least calmer.

"So...... you're a werewolf?"

"Mhmm." He murmured.

"And you and the other wolf boys protect Bella from the 'cold ones'?" I did the actually air quotes. It's always be a habit of mine.

"Mhmm."

"And you love her, she loves you, but she loves Ed-monkey more...... but she still wants you to love her and not someone else?"

"Hehe yep."

"Well that's a sack of crap. I mean girls drool over you!! And I have to say you ARE cuter than Ed."I blushed not believing I said that. He seemed to not noticed and laughed.

" True but I don't like them doing that. It's annoying. Rather have a girl that treats me like a person instead of a piece of meat. Ya know Evz?"

"Yeah I guess so. But...... Why are you telling me all of this? And why now?" I asked looking at him. He just refused to look at me and answer the question. He was avoiding it I could tell by just ignoring me. He sighed and finally turned my way.

"Would you believe me if I said 'I'm doing this because I'm in love with you'?"............ What?............ He didn't say that right? Normally guys don't say it first..... OR EVEN CONFESS IT STRAIGHT OUT LIKE THAT!!! They beat around the bush!!........... apparently..... this was no ordinary bush.

"Jake I wanna believe you but........... this is just so much........ I mean you, the werewolves, Bella....... whom I'm going to start hating for making your life miserable. You know?........ now I know there's some other weird species called 'The cold ones' That are trying to kill the latter." He looked really disappointed. I wished he didn't look like that. It makes me sad.......

"Ok. I'm sorry Evelyn. I won't force anything on you....... But I'm sorry about earlier."

"What do you mean earlier?" He gave me one of the looks that made me think to what event he was talking about. The light bulb went off in my head and gave one of those ' I feel stupid' expressions.

"Oh..... That earlier. It's all good now." I said flashing a smile. He returned it, leaned over and hugged me. He was really warm compared to the cold wind out here.

"Glad you understand. I was only a little shocked so no big deal. Your eyes are pretty and I don't think you should be ashamed of them and hide them." I blushed even more as he released me. I don't believe this. He's the only guy that's made me blush TWICE without using any effort. I heard him laugh and my blush went away.

"You look so funny with a blush on your face Evz. Wear it more often." He smiled one last time at me and walked to the edge of the forest.

"BYE JAKE!!" I yelled in a last attempt as he disappeared.

'_Wow..... What a night this was.'_

* * *

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP!!!! _

I woke up to the sound of a beeping alarm clock but............... I don't own an alarm clock......... not since I murdered the last one. It was coming from my phone. What was today? It has to be beeping because something important was being held today. Surprisingly it was a text message. I flipped it up and it was from Spud. I opened it and a video popped up. I pressed play and waited for the stupidness to happen.

**"YO!!! Hey Ev!! You remember Steph, Sarah, Mallori and Charlee right? WELL IF NOT YOU'RE IN TROUBLE!!! You move away for like a week and a half you don't even bother to call us?!?! I'm appalled!! And by the way that means shocked."**Spud was standing in front of her house making random hand motions and looked like she was going to spass out. I rolled my eyes and continued to watch.

**"Now I know you're wondering, why I'm I sending this? Well it's because I convinced my mommy to let me come see you!! Well not you. It's a family reunion and I was forced to come but on the bright side I have someone to talk to!!! Oh and this isn't my house I'm in front of." **I raised in eyebrow at my phone trying to figure out where this was going. Knowing her a lot of things can happen and some things I'm afraid to find out. She smiled really wide and stepped out of the view of her camera. What laid behind her made me gasp.

**" Yep!! That's right!! I'm outside!!........ NOW COME OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!!! IT'S RAINING OUT HERE!!!...... Love you!!" **The message stopped and I continued to stare at it........ why was she here?...... oh yeah, I'm the excuse for when people want to get away from boring stuff....... how useful am I? I looked out my window and saw the drizzle outside and threw my covers off me. Will was no longer in his bed so I guess he left...... and if Spud is still outside that means my Dad is with him.

"Why am I surrounded by idiots that I love?" I smiled to myself and slipped on my troll slippers and robe. It gets cold ya know? I ran down the stairs and quickly unlocked the door. I got excited!! I have no life so I depend on my friends to make life interesting. When the door flung open I found no one....... My smile automatically dropped. Was she lying? Then suddenly and blue ghosty thing popped out of nowhere and into the doorway.

"HOLY $#!%!!!" I fell backwards eyes wide open. The ghost started laughing and revealed its self as no one else but Spud.

"Damn, I got you good!!" She said laughing and extending a hand out to help me up. I took it and chuckled a bit with her. She was taller than me by a few inches, brown shoulder length hair and brown eyes. You could say she had an obsession with brown since most of the things she had were brown. Once she was done laughing her guts out, I invited her in and she jumped on my sofa like she lived here.

"It's nice to see you again Spud. Even though you could spare my couch this one time since it just got a fresh start in a new state." I said. She put on one of those thinking poses and gave me a smile.

"Hmmm...... NOPE!!! It's my thing so none of that!!" I shook my head and headed for the stairs.

"Hey where you going?" She said getting half way up off the sofa.

" I'm going to go get dressed. And then when I come back we can do something stupid okay?" She nodded her head and I went upstairs to get dressed. When I came back she had magically summoned some giant book out of nowhere and was reading it. She saw me and gave ME the confused look.

"What? You never seen a book before?" She asked me.

"Um no. I don't like reading remember?"

" Oh right. My bad."

"So what you reading?" I asked. She only gave me this scandalized look as if I'm the idiot around here- Ya know scratch that.

" I'm reading like the best vampire book around!! Daylight is on the rage!!" She sounded so excited I didn't think that level of joy was achievable.

"Daylight? What's it about?" I was seriously interested, which never really happened before....... except for the fact that vampires are my thing. I sat down next to her and she stood up getting ready for some kind of book spiel.

"Okay so it's about this girl named Ella and her father Wally Wand moved to this little town called Spoons and while she was there this mysterious guy at her school, Edmond, who was a vampire was attracted to her blood. They go on like this adventure and shit and like she knows this Indian boy named Blake who I think is SOOOOOOO sweet, but she likes him too kinda but loves Edmond more. Oh my gosh I can't WAIT to read Dark Moon!! But this is only as far as I got so far. You should get a copy. It's pretty darn funny....... and romantic I guess. Like almost everyone has a love interest. I don't get it. I mean is that all that people write about these days? Well it did get most of the teen population to read it but really? Ella and Edmond, Ike and Ella kinda sorta, Alicia and Casper, Josie and Clement, and personally I think that Blake and Gwen should be a good pair. I mean they were childhood friends and junk but she moved away and he doesn't see her anymore. It's obvious that they should be put together. Don't you agree?" She finally finished her long speech and I sat kinda spacey. I liked the sound of this book but........ all those people sound familiar. Whatever. I brushed it off and gave her a smile.

"Whatever Spud. You just want to see them together. If It's as good as you make it sound I'll consider it and THEN I'll let you know if I agree with you." She only pouted and turned away. She's so weird. I forced her to put the book down so we can actually talk and maybe do something before her mother found out where she went and made her leave. We decided on watching a movie, make popcorn and pulling a prank on unsuspecting victims if we have time.

"Okay so what movie we watching?" She asked me.

"What are you in the mood for? Horror, comedy, adventure, romance, what?"

" Can we do something with all that mixed together? I mean most movies have a little romance in it and horror movies have adventure in the and they have to have comic relief or someone might pee on themselves before the first half hour, DUH!!" I rolled my eyes and scanned through the T.V. Channels for a movie. We have digital so H.B.O, Showtime, other premium channels. As I flicked through them I hit one particular channel as Spud jumped on my shoulders.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!! THAT ONE!! WE WILL WATCH THAT MOVIE!!!" I looked at it and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Moulin Rouge? Are you serious? What happened to the all in one burrito?"

" IT DOESN'T MATTER!! I HAVEN'T SEEN THIS IN SO LONG!! I KNOW YOU KNOW ALL THE SONGS!! COME ON PWEASE?!?!" Okay now it's just weird. I did enjoy that movie and for old times' sake I'd watch it. It made me laugh, cry, and angry all at the same time..... no matter how many times I watched it.

"Alright we'll watch the stupid movie. Just let me go get some blankets and snacks." I walked up the stairs to my room half way and the phone rang. I sighed and walked back down. Spud was missing from her spot and I panicked. What if she got kidnapped and this was the guy who did it asking for ransom!?!

_'Oh my God. She gone and they're probably doing something bad to her!! Torture! Rape!! Assault!! Murder!!! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!! I can't leave her alone for 1 second!! What's her mom gonna say when she find out? She'll be SO pissed...... AND I'LL GO TO JAIL FOR LETTING IT HAPPEN!!'_

Then I heard popping noises like gun shots going off and I hit the deck_._ Now they were shooting at me. Great!!

"AWW COME ON!! I HAVE TO ANSWER THE PHONE!! WHY SHOOT AT ME NOW?!" While cowering in fear on the ground flat on my stomach and my hands over my face, I hadn't noticed the kitchen door open. Something nudged me in the rib and I screamed.

"EVELYN SHUT UP!! DAMN!! What's wrong with you?" I removed my hands and looked up to see Spud not being held hostage and in the background was popcorn in the microwave........ Well I feel stupid. I stood up and smiled awkwardly and walked away. Not a word was said until I returned with a huge blanket to cover both of us. I had forgotten about the phone which was no longer on the hook but in the hands of my crazy friend. Who was she talking too?

"Oh really? So this is Jacob I'm speaking to correct?" She smirked at me apparently pleased that a BOY was calling my house. I dropped the carefully folded blanket to the floor and desperately reached for the phone. She couldn't possibly be stupid enough to make a dumb move right now right?

"Spud give me the phone!!"

"NEVER!! YOU SHALL NEVER GET THE MAGIC TALKING BOX BACK AND- Hello? Yeah I'm still here....... what do you mean you think I'm crazy?............ I WILL BITE YOUR DAMN HEAD OFF YOU SAY THAT AGAIN!!! I DARE YOU!!........... THAT'S IT!! WHERE ARE YOU!! IMMA KILL YOU!!!..........WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE AT BELLA'S HOUSE?!?!........ WHO THE HELL IS BELLA!?!" My heart instantly dropped. What was he doing at Bella's? And what had he possibly said to upset Spud so much? She never lashes out at people unless....... Oh God please tell me he didn't use the 'P' word. Spud passed the phone back in my hands violently and stalked away.

"Here!! I don't want to talk to him anymore!!" She said picking up her stuff from off the couch.

"Spud where are you going?"

"TO GET THAT DUMMY WHO CALLED ME THE 'P' WORD!!"

" Lindsay Lockhart!! Don't you dare!! If you don't...... I'll...... I'll give you 2 bags of Twizzlers!!" She had stopped mid-way from the door and turned around. She still wore that menacing look on her face.

"........ Make it 3 and a candy bar and you've got yourself a deal." I only nodded and she instantly calmed down. She put her stuff back and walked into the kitchen, probably to get the popcorn and/or other snacks. I smiled and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I said.

"HEY!! I was meaning to talk to you, but that PSYCHO answered the phone. Who was that?" Jacob had spoke. He sounded really happy which made me smile even more.

"That was my friend Lindsay. People her know her well call her Spud. It's a retarded thing you wouldn't get. So why you calling me place?"

" I wanted to talk to you some more. You know, and maybe hang out some." When he said that I don't think I could have answered that right away. I mean...... he just told me the biggest secret I've ever heard and well I would like to spend time with Spud first. I looked around the room and found that she wasn't here......... again....... I sighed and spotted a sticky note with neat handwriting on it.

'Dear Crazy Girl, I would have loved to stay and watch movies with that guy you're talking to but while you had an episode I got a call from my mom and she found out I had escaped so I had to leave. But don't let me get in the way of your fun!! Invite him over!! Popcorn is already ready in the kitchen and make sure you make him apologize....... I don't like being called a psycho. Love you!! Lindsay Lockhart.'

Are you serious? She ditched me?....... Well...... Awww what the heck. He's grown on me. I let a smile creep its way on my face.

"Sure Jake. Come on over. Spud just ditched me and I could use some company. I don't know where my pops went..... or Will..... I'll explain when you come over."

"Okay. Hey can Bella come? She kinda...... wants to talk to you. She thinks you hate her and junk." I had to contemplate on this one.......might as well. I have nothing better to do.

"Sure. Just not her freezer pop boyfriend. He gives me the creeps." He chuckled and agreed to only bring Bella. As I hung up the phone I thought to myself where we had another blanket for Bella. No later than the thought was made and completed the door bell rung. I went to answer it and standing there was Jacob and Bella. I smiled and invited them in. I dismissed myself to find another blanket and when I came back Bella looked P. and Jake sad.

" Ummm...... What happened here?" I asked. Jake looked at me first and then Bella. She scowled at me but apparently remembering the reason she came it quickly became a sad smile.

"Nothing. Just a small disagreement." Jacob said with just a hint of fake in there. I let it go and tossed each of them a blanket and found a spot on the couch. I was on the left side, Bella on the right and Jake in the middle. I knew he really didn't need the blanket but I felt that I needed to anyway.

"Okay. Spud left and doomed me to watch Moulin Rouge with her, but if ANYONE has a better idea be my guest." Jacob picked up the remote without hesitation and flipped through some channels.

"Hey Jacob, let's watch that one." When Bella said that I looked at where he stopped and my eyes widened. I couldn't watch this movie. It was my greatest fear. I refused to say anything because they might tease me about it, so I let them turn it on.

"Evelyn are you okay? You look kinda pale." I heard Bella say. I tried to look like it was nothing and blew it off.

"No I'm just cold." I wasn't cold........ I WAS FREAKING OUT!!!!! We were watching Eight Legged Freaks. I repeat **EIGHT LEGGED FREAKS**!!! I am terrified of spiders. Every size, shape, color, and form. They give me the hebe gebes!! Ever since I went to the zoo when I was 5. I liked spiders back then but when something freaky happened the glass of the wall broke and the ALL the spiders crawled out and escaped. I was the closest to where it happened and the biggest Black widow spider just happened to crawl on me. I didn't dare move. I read about them and I would have been dead not too long from the bite. When it came to the part where the old dude was looking for his spider, my heart skipped when I saw it was on his neck. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what would happen next. I watched more and by the time the frickin giant tarantula came on, I was half hiding behind Jake's giant arm.

"Evelyn."

..........................

"Evelyn?"

.............................

"EVELYN!!"

I couldn't speak...... or barely take my eyes off the T.V. I know I shouldn't be afraid of this movie but arachnophobia can do things to you. When something started crawling on my shoulder I quickly swatted it away and jumped from the couch to the floor. My teeth chattered and my frame was shaking. Best off, Jake looked worried and Bella was slightly smirking at me. Great, Now she knows my greatest fear.

"Ev...... Are you okay?" He asked me. I calmed down abit or enough so I could keep my voice from cracking.

"Umm..... yeah...... just...... uhhhh....... inspecting the floor!! Yep!! I thought I saw a termite!!" Okay they weren't buying it. I sighed and stood up facing them.

"Okay, truth is...... I'm afraid of spiders. There I said it." Bella's half smirk looked as if it was branded on her face at the moment and Jake smiled and gave me a hug....... Well that came out of nowhere.

"Awww!!! It's ok Evz!!! Those mean bugs won't hurt you!!"........... Okay he is way too happy. When we got situated back on the couch Bella was glaring at me with hatred until she turned back towards the T.V. I have a feeling that she hates me more than I hate her. It started getting late, near sundown and the movie finally went off. I had a spaz attack when 'Consuela' started to attack but now my heart was at an even pace..... for now I guess. Jake wanted to stay but Bella had gotten a phone call from Charlie during the movie that she had to be home before it got dark and he wanted Jacob to walk her home. I didn't buy it but for now I had to.

"Thanks for inviting us over Evelyn. Maybe some other time we could bond more like sisters than cousins." Bella gave me an innocent smile and walked out the front door. The screen slammed back but the actually door remained open. Jake came from behind me in a surprise attack hug.

"Thanks for the fun evening Evz. I wish I could stay but I gotta make sure Bella gets home safely." He let me go and walked out the door. Ya gotta love him because he is so cute and sweet. Before I closed the door for the night Jake had came back.

"Sorry. I forgot something. May I?" I nodded my head and got a big surprise. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. Is that what I said yes to?!?! When he pulled back he held a smile on his face and I was sure there was a mega blush on my face.

"See ya later Evelyn. Keep the blush." This time I am sure he was gone and shut the door. He kissed me....... on the cheek........ ON MY FACE!!!....... Imma go to sleep now. I know that William and my pops are probably out bonding and what not but they have a key and if not........ That's not my problem!! I walked up the stairs to my room and changed into my pjs. I flopped on my bed again, punched the pillow and flipped over on my belly, drifting off into a realm of dreams.

* * *

When I woke up, around 11 o'clock, Will was there in his bed still sleeping and I got an evil idea. I ran to the kitchen and rummaged through the pantry. I found a bowl and filled it up with warm water. When I got back to the room he was still sleeping. I kneeled at the side of his bed and lightly grabbed his hand. He didn't stir which made me wonder if he was up or not. I dipped it in the bowl and what I expected to happen happened. I snickered some but then he smiled and moaned.

" Mmmmm........Evelyn."

...................................................................

...................................................

.......................

...........

....

..

.

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!!!! OH NO HE DIDNT!!!! WHAT KIND OF SICK FANTASY IS HE HAVING WITH ME!?!?!?! HOLY CRAP HOLY CRAP HOLY CRAP!!!!! OH HOLY FUDGE NUTTERS!!!! I backed away and then got up and ran!! I made it to the down stairs bathroom I locked the door and sat on the floor and freaked out. He said my name in his sleep and moaned it out!!! What kinda crap is that!?!?

"EVELYN!!! WHAT DID YOU DO!!!" Well...... I guess Will woke up. James should have gone to work by now and since I have school today I might as well get ready while I'm in here........ wait...... I said school right?...... SHIT!!!

**xXxXxXx Jacob's P.O.V. xXxXxXx**

I sat through Music, World History, Spanish and Art alone. Evelyn hadn't shown up for class this morning. It made me wonder why. Anyhow, it was lunch and I sat with Bella while the leeches weren't around. She was kinda not talking to me yesterday when I walked her home. I don't think she enjoyed the news that I MIGHT have imprinted on Evelyn. I'm still not sure if I did or not because I liked her from the start. Now this just complicates everything. I'm glad I didn't tell her about the imprinting thing. Knowing she's a free spirit, she wouldn't like the idea of anyone being forced to do something like love someone conditionally.

"Bella?"

"What do you want Jake? Do you want to hurt me more?" She told me nibbling at her food. She didn't even wanna look at me. It's not all that bad!! It's not like I told her I was abandoning her. Ever since Edward left that one time I told her that I wouldn't do that.

"No Bells. I just want to talk to you. I'm not even sure that I really did imprint. I mean, she's a friend I haven't seen in forever and I want to know what's changed and what hasn't."

"Not much as it seems. But you seem like you have more fun with her and you want more than just a friendship from her. I see it in your eyes." She looked up at me with sad eyes. I scooted over on the bench and hugged her sideways. And just my luck, Allysa and her gang came around. Why is this bad? Because, she's been asking me all morning 'What did you do to Evelyn?!'. It's not my fault that she didn't show up this morning. But now that she saw me, they starting walking this way.

"I knew it!! You ditched her for Bella-goody-two-shoes!! How could you Jacob!!" Allysa yelled at me. Bella glared at her but could glare long enough and backed down.

" I didn't ditch her. She just didn't show up this morning." She was about to argue further until everyone was looking outside. There was some motorcyclist that was speeding towards us. Well not at us but the school. I couldn't tell who it was from the helmet on but whoever that was they must like the adrenaline rush of going that fast. He raced up the field but I'm sure he wasn't expecting it to be wet and he swerved. The biker and the bike skidded arcoss the field and into a bench. Some people ran outside to help the guy, which included me, Bella, Allysa and her gang. When we reached the field there was a semi-circle around the guy and his bike.

"Oh wow...... that hurt." I recognized that voice but said nothing. Mike Newton was close to HER and helped to get the helmet off. Some people looked confused and shocked. Evelyn blinked and smiled.

"Wow. A welcoming committee. This is really nice." Mike laughed as the crowd disappeared. He helped her up and smiled like he did when he met Bella.

"Hello and welcome to Earth. My name is Mike Newton. How may I help this Heavenly being?" I growled slightly but cooled off when Bella grabbed my arm.

"Umm no thank you Mike. I think I can handle it from here." She picked up her bike and casually walked away from him. She parked it by one of the cars in the parking lot and walked over to us.

"Sorry I'm late Jake. What I miss?" I looked at Allysa and poked my tongue out. She pouted and shoved past me. Then Balnche, Jackie, Miranda and Cindy followed suit. Blanche, Jackie, and Miranda were tanned abit and Allysa and Cindy were fair skinned.

"Hey Evelyn we thought something might have happened to you. I want you to meet Blanche Ingram and Jackie Montreal. They're the Mexican Dou." Blanche waved nicely but Jackie looked kinda peeved and still waved.

"I'm not Mexican I'm Ecuadorian!!" Jackie yelled. Blanche rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

" Like it make a difference you retard."

"Oh tu tornillo!!" They started a whole spanish war.

"What are they saying?" Evelyn asked me. I just pulled out my translator from class and gave it to her because I don't even know what they're saying. She looked at it funny and confused for a few seconds. I sighed and flipped it over upside right so she could read it. Her eyes bulged and closed it, handing it back to me.

"What? What did they say."

"You don't want to know." Then Miranda walked over. She had big bushy brown hair and hazel eyes. She was nice I guess....... Maybe a little A.D.H.D. but nice.

"Hi. I'm Miranda Isabella Shaquita Randazzle Frazzle Williams. But you can call me Miranda." She smiled nicely and walked back toward the cafeteria to get her lunch. Cindy was the only person that hadn't said anything yet. Allysa nudged her in the arm hard enough that she almost dropped her book. Her glasses almost fell too as she swiped some of her blonde hair out of her brown eyes. She thought that she was fat but was only slightly chubby. Yet to her that was a giant leapt from everyone else. She only looked and waved until she indulged herself back into her book.

"Hi. I'm Cindy..... Just Cindy..... Nice meeting uhhhh you." She turned away to find somewhere to sit and read her book. I was starting to think that Allysa was the only sane one in this group.

"Damn it!! Who stole my taco!?!?" Well...... I'm wrong on that case. I felt something slip it's way in my hand and tug. My heart skipped a beat for a second when it turned out to be Evelyn's hand. She had started pulling me somewhere.

"Where are we going?" I said.

"To lunch silly. I'm hungry and you have to tell me what I missed." When we entered the building I saw that she was pulling me towards the table I left Bella at. Unfortunately, the leeches had taken claim there. I wanted to sit somewhere else but Evelyn had other plans. When we sat down I was next to the blonde girl and she was next to Edward. The tension at the table was kinda thick so no one dared to talk at the moment. Then I got a thought. I wondered if Edward could read her mind. It would be kinda interesting to know what her outlook on stuff here was. When she announced she was going to get some food and left, Edward leaned over her empty spot to me.

"I can't read her mind Jacob. Every since she got here. She's like Bella." I was confused really. We separated when she came back only to find she picked up 2 muffins and a basket of curly fries. This girl has the weirdest habits.

"So Evelyn, how do you think Forks is so far?" Alice asked probably looking for someone else other than Bella to torture. And when I say 'torture', I mean in Bella's term Shopping Spree.

"Well I gotta admit that the food is good. The weather I could live without but I got Jake here and he's like a big ray of sunshine to brighten the day." I mentally blushed at that comment but smirked physically. Evelyn had a blush on her face from that comment. I knew Bella wouldn't be so happy about that comment but she had to learn how to move on.

" Awww!!! Someone's got a crush on Jacob!!" Alice rejoiced.

"No I don't!!" Even though she just denied it, everything I see proves that she does. The blush, her eyes, and the way her heart skipped a beat when the word 'crush' came out. The bell rung before any more accusations could be made. Bella and Edward left in a hurry, along with the other leeches. I got out of the benches first to help Evelyn out.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Just another day's work for your 'big ray of sunshine'." She laughed and playfully punched me in the arm. It made me feel good to make her laugh. It made me feel good just being around her generally. I just wish we could be closer than we are now.

**xXxXxXx Evelyn's P.O.V. Next Day xXxXxXx**

After that horrific incident yesterday I found a bruise on my left arm. I had missed Art and that scary lady the other day as well. No big deal but since I missed out on the big project she gave out yesterday I have to do some extra credit to make up for it.......... to clean her car. THE WOMAN DRIVES A HUMMER!!! I bet she'll get some guy to drive it around in the woods hard to get dirt EVERYWHERE!!! I walked to school today so I wouldn't end up doing something stupid like yesterday. Before I even reached the parking lot Allysa had jumped me and start pulling me somewhere.

"Allysa!! What are you doing!?"

"We're going to see the new guy!! He's so H-O-T HAWT!!!" I really didn't care about some new kid here. But I had no way to escape the death grip she had on my arm. When we reached the hallway this 'new guy' was, there were girls gawking at him from his right but we couldn't see being at his left because his locker was open. We walked closer and I had to admit his style was pretty good. Ripped jeans, converse, spiked gauntlets. I couldn't see the words on his shirt but I'm pretty sure it was something punkish. He was about to close his locker and Allysa was spazzing out. When it did close I couldn't believe my eyes. This had to be some joke. God wouldn't do this to me would He?

It was.....

* * *

**MWHAHAHA!!!! CLIFF HANGER!!! I'm so sorry I havent updated in centuries but I've been caught up in stuff like my friends who kidnapped me last weekend to my aunt breaking both her feet and few days ago. How? WE have no clue. She just showed up and said, "I broke both my feet guys!!" Yeah that why I'm strange too. Well I hope to update soon if school doesn't get to me. So please Rate and/or Review!! And check out Bella L. Gates!! Cuz She'll yell at me if no one reads her story!! Thank you and Good night!!! .**


	7. Chapter 6: Fire At Will!

**Skittles Queen 743: **Hello!! Me again. Yeah....... I read some reviews and check the stats for my story to see if anyone actually read this and boy was I surprised. I actually have readers!!........ FROM 10 DIFFERENT COUNTRIES!!!! I would like to thank you guys for reading. Just for that I won't do a cliffy and I'll add fluff. ^_^ Oh!! And special thanks to **chloe miranda and Kori.** Thanks for the enthusiasim!! Sorry that I fell off the face of the planet too. ^_^'''

**Disclaimer:** Skittles Queen 743 does **_NOT_** own The Twilight Saga or any of its characters and events. She is only bending it a bit with lots of OCs and OOCs. Thanks for not sueing me and calling my lawyer.... a.k.a. my mom

**Skittles Queen 743:** I've been informed by my sources that they were confused when Evelyn got to Bella's house. Well she was argueing with JACOB not Edward. She locked the door and the window to keep BOTH Edward and Jacob out. This is because she didn't want to expose a ''Normal'' person to all these ''supernatural'' creatures so to say. So if that clears some things up I guess all is well. Any confusion please let me know. I don't want to be a crappy author, I have emotional difficulties as it already is...................................................I feel like someone is missing....... Oh well!! I'll remember eventually!! But For now..... ON WITH THE STORY!!! ( that is rather long.)

* * *

_**Previously on When the Full Moon Howls:**_

_" Ya know..... You're not a little fella." _

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"Would you believe me if I said 'I'm doing this because I'm in love with you'?"_

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

_"HEY!! I was meaning to talk to you, but that PSYCHO answered the phone. Who was that?" Jacob had spoke. He sounded really happy which made me smile even more._

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

_" Awww!!! Someone's got a crush on Jacob!!" Alice rejoiced._

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

_"We're going to see the new guy!! He's so H-O-T HAWT!!!" I really didn't care about some new kid here. But I had no way to escape the death grip she had on my arm. When we reached the hallway this 'new guy' was, there were girls gawking at him from his right but we couldn't see being at his left because his locker was open. We walked closer and I had to admit his style was pretty good. Ripped jeans, converse, spiked gauntlets. I couldn't see the words on his shirt but I'm pretty sure it was something punkish. He was about to close his locker and Allysa was spazzing out. When it did close I couldn't believe my eyes. This had to be some joke. God wouldn't do this to me would He? __It was....._

_._

**Chapter 6 Fire At Will!!!**

**.**

I couldn't believe my eyes. There standing with girls swooning over him was Will Redrum. He was the new kid?!?! No way!! Okay. This can't be happening. I'm still sleeping in my room. I had to be sniffing crack or something......... THIS CAN'T HAPPENING!!

"What I tell ya!! He's a hotty Ev!! Look!! He's even coming this way!!" She was right. I had to admit he looked good but he was walking this way. His swarm of bees were following him as well. When he stopped infront of us the girls looked disgusted.

"Well good morning Evelyn."

"Piss off Will." Allysa gave me a shocked expression and pinched me.

"But it doesn't seem like your friend here wants me too. Why don't you want me around Ev?" When My nickname was spoken from his lips I felt disgusted. That pervert. I frowned and clenched my fists.

"Don't call me that. I don't want you around because I just don't okay?"

"Aww. But you're such a fun person to be around so I've heard."

"You've heard right but I'm not the right person to hang around if you don't want to get hurt." Before he could protest the bell rung for us to go the class. Some of Will's followers left but a good bit stayed with him. He only smiled and winked at me and Allysa. I heard her gasp along with other girls. He wasn't all that. But what do I know?

"Well. It's time we part my dear. I'll see YOU when I get home." He said before he walked off with one bimbo on each arm. He said before he walked off with one bimbo on each arm. I can't stand him. I know I only met the guy a week ago but he's been nothing but a pest.......... Come to think of it....... I've only been here almost 2 weeks now........ And already alot has happened. Today me and Allysa had Jap. first so we started walking down the hallway together.

"Evelyn how could you?" She asked me. I gave her a confused look and she sighed.

"How could you tell him off? Why didn't you tell me you knew his name? And what did he mean when he said, 'I'll see you when I get home'?" Those were questions that I wish she didn't ask me. Especially that last one. I would prefer if that one hadn't even CROSSED her mind.

" Well about that. He kinda lives with me and he's the biggest pervert that I've come across." She walked infront of me, stopping both of us. She gave me a look of disbelief for a second and then it turned into disgust. What wrong with her?

"I don't believe you. Why would you even make that up?"

"Allysa I'm not making that up! I wouldn't want to but it's the truth!!" She gave me an a sympathetic look and hugged me. I love my insane friends, trust me but the people here are special........ they're weird. She let me go and walked to the class room. I'm glad she's not mad at me. Plus there was nothing to mad at...... jealousy I can understand.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a long day." I sighed and followed after her before I was marked late.

* * *

By the end of 5th period lunch came and it was rather sunny outside. Most people were sitting outside basking in the sun, playing catch, and other things. I walked outside with my back pack and a tray of a billion things to eat. I swear I'm getting hungrier every day. I picked an empty bench to sit on sideways and took a chunk out of my muffin. I had forgotten to do a assignment from yesterday and pulled it out. It was English. It was boring the crap out of me........ No wonder I didn't do it. I shoved a few curly fries in my mouth and a swig of coke. Then I answered another question in my workbook. I popped a chip in my mouth and then all went wrong. I starting choking on the chip because it apparently went down the wrong way. I was sitting there banging on the table trying to cough it back up. The first thought that came to mind was that I was going to die choking on a potato chip. Then I felt someone come up behind me and do the Heimlich. Moments later the chip was gone and I could breathe again.

"THANK GOD!!...... I'm suing 'Lays'." I said to myself. The person sitting behind me was still holding on to me.

"Why sue them? You tried to shallow the chip." I automatically knew who it was by then and grinned over my shoulder.

"Well ya know Jake we all can't shallow food perfectly okay?" He chuckled and peeked over my shoulder at the work I was previously doing. I rolled my eyes and gave him a look.

"You didn't do it either did you?"

"Nope!! But that's why I have you!! My little goddess of homework answers!!" He basically yelled to the world. My face got a little red at the 'goddess' comment. He snickered at my embarrassment and I tried to ignore him. But how could you ignore adorable Jake? He's funny, nice, easy to talk to and-............. Did I say 'adorable'?

"Hey if you're stuck the answer is 'C'." I was snapped out of my thoughts and back to reality. I just realized I was staring at the paged very frustrated.

"How do you know?"

"It's multiple choice. When it comes to that you can't go wrong with 'C'." I laughed at him and marked something else.

"Thanks but I have a feeling about 'E'."

"Okay. But when you get it wrong just remember I told ya so!." He said in a sing-song kinda voice. That dork. I munched on more food from my tray and realized another hand was digging in it. I didn't care because I had alot.

"You're so nice Evelyn. You bought me food and everything!! I would hug ya if I wasn't hugging you already." I took in account to what he said and looked down. His arms were wrapped around me and didn't show any sign of moving any time soon. I let it slid because it was rather comfy. He was warm and it made me feel warm. I was gonna let him know that before Will decided to make an appearance. He sat down with his tray of food and look directly at me.

"Evelyn dear. Who is he?" He sounded very disappointed with me. I had nothing to do with this as far as knew. I felt Jake let me go and glare at Will.

"What do ya mean 'who is he'? Who the hell are you?" Jacob demanded to know. I heard a possessive tone in his voice in there too. Will narrowed his eyes more at us.

"Me? I'm her boyfriend. Now tell me who are you?" I turned away from the conversation trying not to get involved but this whole thing was about me so there was no avoiding it. I could feel Jacob's eyes on me but I refused to look at the hurt expression.

"Ev?" I heard him say to me.

"That's not true."

"That's not what you said last night my dear." I heard Will vouch. My eyes widened and I whipped around in his direction. He was staring dreamily at me with innocence gleaming in his eyes.

"'Last night'? There was no 'last night'."

"You disappoint me Evy. And here I thought you liked me."

"Will I despise you and will NEVER, in any form of the word, LIKE you!!"

"Fine. Just remember, I know where you live."

"Of course you do. We share the same friggin room." I slapped my hands over my mouth before I could stop. I didn't want Jacob of all people to know I lived with this jackass. I felt Jacob turn me towards him and he looked rather surprised and furious at the same time.

" Please don't tell me you live with this jackass." I would have laughed if he wasn't serious. Him and serious just don't go together. It makes him look older and mature. I think he's more playfully...... like a puppy...... hehe....... he is a puppy.

"Well yeah. I do."

"WHY?!? Since when?"

"Umm..... Since I fell out your car. I don't know why. He just showed up with beer and that's about it."

"He doesn't try anything with you does he? Because if he does I swear I'll-"

"Jake its nothing. Okay he has tried but-" He let me go and turned to Will. Honestly, he looked as if he was going to eat his head off then and there.

"Look here Will, don't you dare touch her again. Don't try, don't attempt, don't even think about doing it or I will snap your hands off. Got it?" Will didn't look phased but only nodded his head and walked away. Jacob calmed down when he was gone and sat back down next to me.

"Wow Jake you're protective."

"It's a wolf thing." The bell started ringing for us to go back to class and picked up most of my stuff, Jacob grabbed a book or two for me while I had the rest. WE got to English class and there were only two seats left but they were on seerate sides of the classroom. Jacob took the one on the far end of the room and I had to take the one by the window........ by Bella. WE may not talk much but the tension was in the air when I strolled over there. I sat down next to her without a word.

"Evelyn?" I heard her call my name.

"What?"

" Look I might not like you but Edward convinced me that I have to let some things go so..... I'm sorry." Sorry? She was sorry? For what, hating me?

"Bella why are you apologizing to me? I mean you hated me for awhile and I hated you but you get over that kinda thing."

" I know but I really want to be your friend and I feel like we got off on the wrong foot."

"Which foot the left one?"

"What? No. Do you want to be friends or what?" I had to think about it for awhile. This whole proposal came out of nowhere number one and do I really want to trust her right now? Why not? I have nothing better to do.

"Um. Sure. We can be friends Bella. Just don't act too friendly." She smiled and looked to the front where apparently the answers to the previous homework was on the board. I was flipping through my book checking the answers when a piece of paper hit me in the head. I looked around and saw Jacob trying not to laugh and pointed up front. All I saw were answers, nothing special. He rolled his eyes and mouthed a number. I looked at that answer and the one in my book. I basically laughed my ass off in my head for this.

The answer was 'C'

* * *

"So Evelyn. You coming to my party or what?" I was in the parking lot with Allysa, Jackie, Cindy and Jake. He was waiting for me since we were going to have a little study group at his house. Allysa has been shaking me down to come to the party she was throwing next weekend. Apparently it must have been a party to kill for because she invited the whole student body!!

" Next weekend right?" She swiftly nodded her head and got ready to LOOK excited. I'm not sure how someone can get ready to look excited but I guess that she can. I sighed knowing that something stupid would happen if I go.

"Okay I'll go to your party." Her and the brigade cheered and sauntered off talking about 'this is gonna be fun!' and 'Yeah MayBerry's coming so you know it's a party!' We may not have known each other for long but we sure do act like it. I heard Jacob laughing at me holding the door open like a gentle man.

"You do know chivalry is dead right?"

"I know. But that's what 'tickles' some girls fancy." I started giggling at the comment and got in. He went around to the other side and go in as well. Started the car, pulled out of the parking spot and headed for the exit. It got quiet so I cranked up the radio.

_'And that's when she  
She licked me  
Like a lollipop  
Like a lollipop'_

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks in embarrassment and shock. Jacob too because his hand flew to the knob and turned the station.

_'Everyone's in my head  
But I want you in my bed  
I never wanna go a day without you  
I could never go a day'_

Another weird song came on the radio. My hand flew to the knob this time and turned the station again.

_'Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick'_

Yet again....... something sick and perverted came on. This time though was different. Me and Jacob grab the knob on the stereo and turned it. Strange thing was that neither of us let go. We just let our hands rest there for a moment.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.'_

It was the weirdest time I've ever had in a car but it needed to end. If we wanted to finish our homework and still have time to hangout we had to get to his house. I turned the station one last time to something less...... arousing. The station was playing 'Pump It' by The Black Eyed Peas. It was better. It snapped Jacob out of the moment and he started driving again.

"Sorry about that." He said to me.

"What are you sorry about? I turned it on. My fault, all the way."

"Yep."

"What!? You're not supposed to agree with me!!"

"Well that's the way the cookie crumbles."

"Don't get smart with me young man!"

"What are you my mother now?" He rolled his eyes trying to conceal his laughter probably to prolong this pretend argument.

"Yes!! Did you wash behind your ears and your belly button?!" His whole face dropped in those five seconds.

"You're supposed to clean that?!" I started laughing at him wheather he was serious or kidding because that face was completely we got to his house Quil, Embry and some little girl were there. We pulled up and got of the car.

"Yo!! Jacob why are you bringing a girl HOME? Is she pregnant? I think your showing." Embry lifted up my jacket to get to my tight shirt and started poking and prodding at my belly. My cheeks flared red and I looked kinda angry. I wasn't going to hurt him because he's a friend........ but some things change. I slapped him and pulled my shirt back down.

"No Embry I'm not pregnant!!" I know Jacob and Quil are about to explode of laughter if they don't get it out so I turned to them and gave them the go ahead. They were on the ground 2 seconds later. The small girl looked confused.

"Qwil? Wat's pergants?" Quil quickly stopped laughing.

"Umm It's when..... Gosh..... Ummm..... OH!! It's when you eat too much sweets and your stomach gets bigger and bigger till it explodes!!" That's not the way you explain to children what pregnant means......... but it got us out of the awkwardest conversation. He picked her up and put her on his shoulder running around making airplane noises.

"So Quil. You gonna tell me who she is or am I just going to ask?" I said putting my hands on my hips. He stopped and walked pack over.

"This? Okay. You got me. This Claire. My baby." I nearly dropped dead. He was a father?!? Embry caught on to my shocked and patted me on the back. What did that mean?

"Don't worry Ev. He's not actually the father. He just acts like it. He's the babysitter for little Claire. She's 'his little daughter'." I calmed down a bit and smiled. They looked so cute. What was she, like 5 years old? Jacob starting pulling at my hand towards his house so I had to say goodbye to Quil, Embry and little Claire. I guess they went to do something weird. When I walked into the house I saw Billy on his way out. Where was he going?

"Afternoon son. Evelyn it's nice seeing you out here in La Push. What brings you here?" He asked me. He was really a nice guy. Wish my pops was more like him. He asks me how my day was.

"Well Jacob wants me to help him with his homework so here I am!!"

"That's nice of you. Are you staying for dinner?"

"I don't think so Billy. I don't want to impose." He made a face like Jacob would when he really wanted me to do something. Looking up from the top of his eyes and sticking his lower lip out. That must have been genetics.

"Okay Billy I'll stay for dinner." I turned to Jacob so we could go and start on our work but I caught an odd sight. He was doing some kind of silent jig. Like the running man. Feeling my gaze he stopped and stared.

"I swear it's not what it looks like."

"Okay Jake. It's whatever you want it to be." He rubbed the back of his neck and thought about something.

"Dad where are you going?"

"Oh I'm just going out with Charlie and James." That got me thinking. Does Will go with them? I'd ask but I was pulled away. The door was closed behind me and I was pulled in some room. It looked like someone ran-sacked the place......... A boy must live in here.

"Well, this is home sweet home."

"More like pig pin sweet pig pin. Don't you clean in here?"

"I'm supposed to clean this too?!" I laughed and found a clean spot to sit on the floor. I pulled out the first thing we had to do, which was Trig. Yeah Math isn't all that it's cracked up to be.

"Hey Evelyn. What's the answer to number 12?"

"15x squared times 3 square root of 144 over 32" He just gave me that blank look like 'what the hell did you just say?' I scooted over to his spot and checked out his notebook. He had stick figures drawn across the page borders.

"Jake do you pay attention in class?"

"Do you want me to pay attention?"

"That's not a valid answer."

"It is in my world."

About an hour and a half later we finished our monstrosity of homework, Billy came home. Apparently the evening out was fun. He wheeled through the door with a smile on his face. That man was a really happy person most of the time. Nothing really important happened during dinner other than the happiness that was radiating off of Jacob when I sat next to him. Right now we were on the way back to my house. It was getting late. It was around 9:30 but I like to do stuff before I start feeling sleepy, if not I'll end up like my mother and fall asleep while I'm doing something. We pulled up and the light wasn't on. Everyone must have been sleeping. That's just great because this was the one day that I forgot to bring my keys with me. I got out as well as Jacob and walked towards the back of the house.

"How you getting in?" He asked.

"Don't worry. I have an ace up my sleeve." Before I rounded the corner I heard someone talking. It sounded like Will and....... some strange person.

"Have you completed your mission in making contact with the girl?" The voice said. It was deep and scratchy.

"Yes. I've made contact with the girl. Do you have the next phase of the plan?" Will spoke up.

"No not yet. The master has refused to tell us anything. He said he's going to make some mischief happen here first. He's confusing me and the rest of us."

"Yeah. That sounds like father. Tell him I'm awaiting his command."

"Yes, your highness." Something made a wispy noise and all was silent. The next thing I know was that a door closed. I looked to Jake and he was confused as I was.

"Don't look at me. I'm the last person that knows what the hell THAT was about."

"Well whatever that was about it didn't sound good."

.

**XxXxX Jacob's P.O.V. XxXxX**

.

The night I dropped Evelyn off at home was strange. Will, guy who annoys the hell out of me, was talking in code or something about some girl and mischief. Whatever that means it's not good. The next day seemed stranger. Evelyn was acting strange. She didn't stray away from me all morning. I couldn't ask because when I tried she would ignore the question. It was around lunch time but she didn't get her normal buffet of food. I ask Allysa and the gang if something happened or she told them something. They said no. I have a rotten feeling Will did something. She was sitting alone at a table inside and I sat right infront of her.

"Hi Jacob!" She attempted to be happy but I could tell it was fake. It just didn't have the joy she put into her voice normally.

"Evelyn what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Cut the crap. You know what it means. What happened after I left?" That apparently made sense and she went back into depressing.

"Well..... He did nothing that's the sad thing. It's...... his snoring...... It scares the hell out of me."

"Why?"

"Well......... It sounds beastly. Like a caged beast waiting to kill something. If I didn't know better I'd say my life was being turned into a fanfiction."

"Okay but that doesn't explain you acting weird. Explain or I'll make you explain." I wagged my finger and she smiled. God I love her smile.

"No need for violence!! Today in P.E. we're doing........ archery. I'm a bad shot so I'm going to hit someone. If I do I could kill someone and I don't want an unwanted death hanging over my head." That's what she was worried about?

"Evelyn you're not going to hurt someone. If it makes you feel better I'll stand in the crowd with a banner that has your name on it?" She laughed and shook her head moving her bangs around so I got a good view of her eyes. Something seemed off about them. It wasn't their right color. The red and blue started mixing. It was turning purple?

"Jacob what are you looking at?"

" Your eyes are showing." She freaked and started fixing her hair. I don't understand why she won't just let them show. Okay attention from the first time would be obnoxious but after that you'll be okay. I'm just not telling her that they're purple now. What's going on? The bell rung and that meant it's time for P.E. We went and dressed out and met back up on the field. She was cute with her hair in a bun and her green short and white tee. She looks cute in anything but that's just me. She stood to the side really awkward.

"Why do you look so out of place?"

"Because I hate exposing my legs like this. It makes me feel naked from the waist down."

"You do look good from the waist down." The perverted joke was to make her laugh. Not to mean what it meant. She laughed getting the joke and eyed me.

"Thanks. You?........ Work on it."

"What?! What happened to complimenting me back?"

"...... Nah."

"And where'd my chica from Costa Rica go? I thought she was going to back me up on this and say I was sexy!"

"What 'chica from Costa Rica'?"

"That's what I'm saying!!!" She laughed once again and leaned on me. It felt so right for her to do that. I wish she was with me so I could wrap my arms around her. Then her scent was intoxicating. Strawberries and Peppermints were circling my head. A whislte broke my trance.

"Okay guys and girls we're starting Archery today which means grab a bow and two arrows!!" Mr. Gravey yelled over the field. When Everyone had their stuff we lined up randomly and started shooting down the field. It was a simple exercise to see how far we can go. When it got to be Evelyn's turn she looked nervous. I gave her a thumbs up and a smile. She looked okay buy that gesture but I knew wasn't.

"Alright Evelyn. Fire at will!!" She started to pull back the string and closed her eyes. I'm not sure how that would help in any way but what happened next changed my mind about that. She let go of the string and two screams were heard. One being her's and the other being male. I looked around for the guy that screamed and it turned out to be Will. I would have laughed if he wasn't hurt that bad. Cruel, yes, but I just don't like him. His giving off a very strange vibe. I ran over to Evelyn where she was clutching her arm. I tried to see what happened but she pulled away.

"Evelyn if you're hurt let me see." She gave me an unsure look and reluctantly let go of her arm. I gasped at the sight. She had scraped the skin off her arm from the top off her arm to her wrist. It wasn't bleeding badly but was bleeding. I got nervous because the leeches were in school today. If they smell her, something could happen that's not good for either of us.

"I knew this would happen." She said.

"Evelyn how could you have known this would happen? What are you psychic?"

"No but I'm pretty sure I hit someone. Who'd I hit?"

".......Will you laugh or apologize?"

"Oh my God I didn't hit you did I?!?!" She was freaking out despite her wound and check for any on me. I stopped her and kept her steady in front of me.

"No you didn't hit me. You hit Will." She looked like she was on the verge of laughter but tried to contain it. When Mr. Gravy came I moved over and he inspected the damage.

"Well Ms. MayBerry, I'll have to call your parents and an ambulance. You and Mr. Redrum here have injuries we can't help. However I can patch you up right quick. Come with me." He took her away and I went to find Will. He was on a bench with the arrow in his shoulder. The blood had stopped running but it's still there that counts. He had a small crowd of girls around him. Once I got past them Will scowled at me. My chuckled made him deepen that scowl.

"What do you want?"

"I came to see if you were okay, that's all."

"That's bull man. What do you really want?"

"Just to rub it in. So here it goes....... You got hit by girl!!" He looked like he was going to explode! I left him only because the ambulance had come. Will got in first and Evelyn walked out of Mr. Gravy's office with a make-shift sling for her arm. She stopped by me for only a second while they were checking on Will.

"Well, it looks like my girl's gonna be okay. She's still standing."

"Knock it off. I'm not dying. Plus it feels better already."

"Fine. Just make sure you come back for the hospital without causing more damage in the ambulance okay sweetheart?" I saw her blush even though she tried to turn away from me.

"I can't promise that. You know we don't get along."

"I know. That's what I was planning on." She laughed and then her face went serious.

"Thanks Jacob"

"For what?"

"Just for being there for me. I have no one else who does that for me." She hugged me surprisingly and ran off to the ambulance. From there they drove off disappearing around the corner. I was shocked. It was like she was embarrassed to hug me. This girl was indeed confusing but once you got past everything you were only mildly confused. But this is why I love her. Not because of the imprint, but because she leaves me guessing. Not predictable.

Why haven't I found her sooner?

* * *

**Okay so there's chapter 6!! It's beast cuz I made you guys wait so long. Chapter 7 might take awhile too unfortunately. I've been kinda sick and school is trying to drown me. I was almost diagnozed with swine flu but thank GOD it's only the regular flu. so until I get better and I've found time to write the next chapter, this is where we part for now. So...... yep..... Tell your friends about me!! **

**Till next time!!! Rate and/or Review**

**And don't be lazy actually pick one!!**


	8. Chapter 7: The Cullens Are What!

**Skittles Queen 743:** So.... Chapter 6...... Lame....... I know......long..... not really....... but semi-long...... nice.......I know......... this is......... wierd....... I'm....... Talking........ like........ this......

**Bella L. Gates:** Dude, What are you talking about? Speak English not some dead language.

**SQ743:** Fine!! While I'm at it I might as well tell everyone what you're hiding in your attic!!

**BLG:** Really? What am I hiding then?

**SQ743:** A body!! Not just any body!! hehe... any/body. NO!! Your ex boyfriend's body!! You cut Johnny in little piece and made a map to find black beard's teasure!!

**Disclaimer:** Skittles Queen743 does not own anything related to the Twilight Series other than her characters and twisted plot. So don't even think of telling Stephanie!!

**BLG:** Okay whatever...... haha.... funny..... right.......Well I'm out!! On with the story!!

**SQ743:** Hey that's my job!!

**BLG:** Too Frickin Bad!!

* * *

_**Previously on When the Full Moon Howls:**_

_"Allysa I'm not making that up! I wouldn't want to but it's the truth!!" _

**_xxxxxxxxx_**

_"Well ya know Jake we all can't shallow food perfectly okay?"_

_**xxxxxxxx**_

_"Me? I'm her boyfriend. Now tell me who are you?"_

**_xxxxxxxxxx_**

_"Yo!! Jacob why are you bringing a girl HOME? Is she pregnant? I think your showing." Embry lifted up my jacket to get to my tight shirt and started poking and prodding at my belly. _

_**xxxxxxxxx**_

_"No not yet. The master has refused to tell us anything. He said he's going to make some mischief happen here first. He's confusing me and the rest of us."_

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_"Just to rub it in. So here it goes....... You got hit by girl!!"_

_._

**Chapter 7: The Cullens Are What!?**

_Evelyn's P.O.V._

Right now, I feel like my life is just one big joke. When we arrived to the hospital that doctors checked me and Will at the same time and found there was nothing wrong with us. They unwrapped the paper towels I had on my arm to stop the bleeding to find only a small scar on my upper forearm. As for Will...... they yanked out the arrow earlier in the ambulance and wrapped it in gauze. His results were the same as mine. It was as if nothing had happened. The doctors said we were the strangest case that they got but they were going to get the head honcho doctor just to make sure they weren't missing anything. No more than 5 minutes after our doctors left a man with really blonde hair and golden colored eyes walked in. I mean REALLY blonde, like one of those guys in Harry Potter. He was pale as well. He reminded me of someone but I couldn't put my finger on it. He walked up to us and smiled while looking at a chart.

"Well. You both seem fine. What I don't understand is how you both recovered so fast." He said with a velvet voice. Honestly I don't see how someone can sound like velvet.

"Who knows. So we can leave right?" Will asked completely irritated.

"Yes you may. Don't forget to check out at the front desk." He quickly left the room leaving me and Doctor Draco Malfoy together. I hoped off the little bed I was sitting on and walked towards him.

"Thanks for giving us the synopsis doctor..."

"Cullen. Carlisle Cullen and no problem." When I heard his name that's when it hit me.

"You're Edwards father!! Wow!! You look nothing alike!!...... Well just in the eyes." He honestly looked like he was about to laugh at my sudden outburst.

"Well come to think of it. Edward has said something about a girl like you. Evelyn Cranberry...... Evelyn Raspberry.......or was it Strawberry....."

"It's MayBerry." I stopped him before her started naming random fruits.

"Ah. That was it. I'm taking that's you."

"Yes sir. It's nice meeting you. Bella hasn't told me anything about you. I feel left out of the circle somehow."

"Don't worry, it'll work out. How about this. You can come to dinner at our home. The rest of the family and Bella will be glad to have you." I wasn't too sure. I barely talk to them because of the fact I feel left out somehow. Maybe if I go I'll have some feeling that everything was in my head and there was nothing I was being left out of.

"Umm Okay. I'll come to dinner."

"Splendid. Tomorrow then, oh, and tell Bella to come, and don't forget to sign out at the front desk."

"Sure thing Doc. I will." I left the room and signed out of the hospital. The sad thing was that....... I have no way to get home........ and I have no clue which way to go. I'm glad I have my phone on me. I dial the first number I could think off. The phone rang for 2 seconds.

"Hel-" I was cut off before I could say anything.

"Evelyn!?! Are you okay?! Are you still bleeding?! Are you gonna get better?! I'm gonna get you some muffins to make you feel better!! Oh please don't bleed to death!!" I heard Allysa yell in my ear. It figures that word would get around to her fast. I wasn't surprised that she went ranting on and on for about 10 minutes.

"Look Allysa, I'm fine okay? All I need is a ride home. Can you help me in that department?"

"Oh yeah sure. I was actually on my way to see you, so I'll be there in a bit hun." I smiled at her reply.

"Thanks Allysa. Later"

"Bye." I hung up the phone and sat on the curb waiting. During the time I was waiting my phone had died cutting me off from contacting someone. I didn't have to wait long until a purple bug pulled out next to me with the door open.

"Well? Don't just sit there. Hop in." I got in and buckled my seatbelt. Allysa leaned over and hugged my throat to the point that I couldn't get oxygen. When she let go I took a deep breath in.

" Oh my Gosh Evelyn we were all so scared when we heard what you did. I thought you were gonna bleed to death in the ambulance."

"Why would I bleed to death? I'm not a super bleeder okay?"

"Okay. So where do you live so I can drop you off?"

"Umm..... You know where Bella lives?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well I lived down the street from her. Let's just say my father choose where we lived since him and Bella's dad are brothers." She frowned and drove faster. When I saw my house she pulled in the driveway. I got out and thanked her for the ride. She backed out and drove away around the corner out of sight. I had to think that there was something about Bella that she just didn't like all that much. I shrugged it off and went to the front door. It wasn't until I pulled on the door knob that I realized I didn't have my keys on me. All my stuff was still at school. Great. I was locked out. The key that I had on the other side of the house was inside since I forgot to put it back that night. James wasn't home and I was afraid to see if Will was here. He makes me very nervous. He's been acting strange. Like stranger than normal. So instead of waiting outside of my house like some stranger, I decided to walk down the street to Bella's house. I may have made amends with her but I don't like her due to the whole story Jacob told me. When I got to her house I knocked three times. Wasn't long before Bella had opened the door. She smiled and looked happy to see me.

"Yo!!" I said putting on an equally happy smile.

"Hey Evelyn. Come on in." She stepped aside and let me in. I walked in and the first person I see was Edward. Was he always over here? It was like being glued at the hip. He sat on the far end of the couch while the T.V. was on some romance movie. I sat opposite of him and Bella sat in the middle. Edward seemed to be uncomfortable or in pain.

"So Evelyn, why the sudden appearance?" She asked.

"Well I just got back from the hospital. You know, at school in gym, I scraped my whole arm skin off."

"Oh my God. Are you okay? Why don't you have your arm wrapped up?"

"That's the weird thing. When I got to the hospital it was gone. Like it healed it's self. Dr. Cullen couldn't even tell me why. Oh by the way guys, Dr. C invited me to dinner." They seemed to both tense up at the statement. I never seen two people so rigid.

"Oh really? Wow.... Umm excuse me." Bella had got up and left me and Edward alone. The silence between us was making me nervous. I mean you could cut it with a butter knife. To get things off my chest I tilted my head his way.

"So..... Awkward. Cool." I would have laughed if he didn't hold that serious face. Then he looked really disturbed and got up.

"Sorry. I'll be right back." He walked the same direction as Bella did, which was outside. As of now I felt out of the loop. Why? BECAUSE THEY'RE BEING SO DAMN SUSPICIOUS!!! I chose to follow them being curious. I opened the back door carefully and closed it just as soft. Outside, there was this light brown wolf. Bella was standing next to Edward. It was growling at them but I guess when it saw me it looked surprised. That's when they turned around. Bella looked freaked and nervous but Edward was nonchalant.

"Uh....Umm..... Evelyn run it'll eat you!!" I just looked at her like she was on something. I walked even closer and she clenched onto my wrist.

"What are you doing?! Run!" Edward joined in her little commotion. I didn't really buy there cover-up but looked towards the giant horse/wolf thing.

"Yo Embry!! Can you be human was five minutes so I don't have to decipher wolf lingo?" The pale twins gave me this ridiculous look and switched gazes between me and Embry. I could tell he was chuckling behind his bark and ran off into the woods. When he came back he was human and only wearing cut off jeans.

"You're clever. I thought it would take you longer to figure out which wolf was which but I guess not." Embry laughed and hugged me tight. When he let me go his face turned serious, which wasn't usual for him.

"So, You guys ought to be more careful now. With the ones we found earlier and what you guys predict is going to happen, I'd be on my guard if I were you." I had no idea what he was talking about. Obviously Bella and Edward knew what was going on but I was oblivious.

"Thanks. We'll make sure of that." Edward said looking very serious at the moment. Bella on the other hand was moving back towards the house. She threw me a glance and grabbed my wrist.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" I yelled. I wanted to pull away but I let her drag me to the house. I looked back at Embry and waved goodbye.

"Bye Evelyn!! Oh! And call Jacob!! He's worried about you!!" My face felt hot but I nodded anyway. When me and Bella got in the house, she let me go and glared at me.

"What?" I said truly and honestly confused.

"Don't what me. Why do you know about the wolves?"

"The wolves? Jacob told me. He came by one night as one. The day he saw my freakish eyes." I lifted my bangs to show her but all she did was cock her head to the side.

"What now Bella-dweb?"

"What's wrong with them? I don't see anything strange about them. They're just really bright purple." My heart skipped a beat as I ran to the closest mirror. Bella had a mirror in her room and I ran upstairs to her dresser. I lifted my bangs and there I saw my not-strange-but-now-semi-normal-shade-of-purple-eyes. What had happened? It took me a moment to figure out what was going on exactly. Bella came up behind me still looking a bit pissed.

"Hey, I'm not done talking to you yet." I turned sharply to her and glared.

"Well I'm done with you." I walked out of her room and out of the house. Edward was just coming back in looking disturbed. I walked back down the street only to see James pulling up to the drive-way. He looked furious. The only person I've ever seen him furious with was me. I snuck around the back and hid in the yard. I whipped out my phone and called Jacob. I wonder if he was really that worried about me? I let it ring and then someone picked up the phone.

" Hello?" I said.

" Oh, Hey Ev-" The phone got muffled for a moment and it sounded like someone was struggling with the phone. I knew who it was just by the fighting.

"HELLO!?"

"Hey Jacob. Nice to know you care so much." I smiled even though he couldn't see it. I could tell he was smiling too.

"Yeah. I care alot. I was worried ya know? I was hoping that nothing happened and I wanted to call you but I lost your number. GUYS SHUT UP!!" I heard laughter in the background and thought it was cute. It sounded like he left the room because the roaring laughter died down but could still be slightly heard. A door closed so I guess he was outside.

"Jake? You okay?"

"Yeah, Yeah. The guys are just being...... themselves. So.... You still going to Allysa's party this weekend?" He asked nervously. What was there to be nervous about?

"Yeah I'm still going. Why? Are you not going? I can stay with you if you want."

"No! No that's not it. I was wondering if..... you know.... you wanted to go with me and stuff."

"And stuff? What kind of stuff?" I laughed making sure he didn't hear me first.

"I don't know!! Just..... do you want to go with me or not?" He said. I contemplated on it and came up with a decision.

"Of course I would!! I'd love to go with you." Mentally I knew he was doing something retarded but I let it slid.

"Good, good. Meet you there or bring you there?"

"I'll meet you there. Allysa might think we're dating again."

"Would that be a bad thing?" Honestly, would it? I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to hurt him and I didn't want to give him high hopes or false expectations.

"I'll just meet you there okay? But, I'll have to talk to you later Jakey. I have to see what I'm wearing to the Cullen's house tomorrow for dinner." I could hear him drop the phone and pick it back up.

"WHAT?!?!? NO YOU CAN'T GO BY THOSE LEECHES!! THEY'LL EAT YOU!!"

"Jacob are you okay?"

"NO I'M NOT BECAUSE THEY'LL KILL YOU!! THEY'LL HAVE YOU FOR DINNER!!!" He yelled in my ear. What was wrong?

"Okay, I know you don't like them but really? It's just dinner, it won't hurt anyone."

"Yes it will!! Look, they're..... not normal. They will hurt you. Some way, somehow. They're vampires Evelyn." I stayed silent as if I didn't hear him.

"Evelyn? You believe me right?" He asked me.

"No. I don't believe it."

"What do you mean you don't believe it!?!? You can believe that I'm a werewolf but not the Cullens being vampires?!?!"

"That's because I had proof. If I had suspicions and proof then I'll believe it, but honestly, vampires? Be more creative with that."

"But it's true!! Why can't you see the light in that?!?"

"Because......I don't want to see the light right now. Maybe all this...... was a little much and I'm still getting used to it. I may act like I get but inside........ I feel like I'm about to snap. Just one more centimeter and I'll break. I can't digest this so quickly. Just give me some time to used to the whole supernatural thing. Strange things aren't all that great when you can't comprehend it." On the other side of the line it was silent. I hope I didn't upset him. I checked my phone to see if it died or one of us hung up accidently but it was neither. He was still on the phone.

"Jake?" No response.

"Jacob I'm sorry..... But if they are what you say they are...... I guess I'll just have to find out the hard way." With my decision final I hung up, turned the phone off and attempted to find my way inside the house without James finding out. I took to steps in through the back door and all was quite. The coast was clear to go up the stairs so I took the opportunity to go up and-

"And where do you think you're going!?!" Well, so far so good, but not good enough. I turned around and saw he was leaning on the basement door frame.

"Honestly, I should have seen that coming. Stupid me. Why am I so stupid?"

**~*~ The Next Day ~*~**

I went to class alone most of the day. Well, alone as it could possibly get. Jacob didn't want to talk to me and neither did Bella for some reason. Jake avoided me like I had some kind of disease surrounding me. Was I really that mean? I don't think I was mean at all but maybe it was the fact I won't believe him. Whatever it was I regret it now. He's my best friend and it hurts to lose someone like that. I even ate lunch alone. I felt really bad. I even saw Will snickering at me from afar. Great. Now I'm using weird words. I decided to ditch school and go out. I snuck around the corner, keys in hand, and went looking for my bike at the parking lot. I got on and just before I pulled off I felt something grab me from behind. I was gonna scream but a very pale hand covered my mouth as well. Who was this!?!

"Weft, we whoa!!" Is pretty much what I could get out.

"I don't think so. The one chance I can get you to myself without that boy and I would like it if you cooperated with me." I knew that voice and what that meant. It was no one else but Will Redrum. I struggled as much as I could but to no prevail. He dragged me back out the parking lot and in the little alley by the school. If there was some way God could save me now I would love that. Then a light bulb went off in my head. I kicked out my shoes and left a some trail if someone, hopefully, came looking for me. I would try and get away but for some odd reason I was feeling really drained.

"Sweet Evelyn. So sweet. Little Angel. Little Demon too." He said in my ear sniffing me. What was he talking about!?!?

"What are you talking about?" He spun me around and had a shocked expression on his face.

"You don't know......do you?"

"I don't even know what's going on. I do but not what this whole thing is about." He looked at me for awhile longer and let me go. He started laughing and shook his head.........Wasn't he about to assault me a second ago? He walked to where my shoes were and picked them up for me. He handed them to me and walked away again.

"Well then my dear I'll steal it from you when you figure it out."

"Steal what from me?" Before he rounded the corner and sent a smirk my way and chuckled.

"Everything." I stood motionless and confused. Will was gone, Jake went emo, Bella cracked, and everything is falling around my little world. Before I moved to Sporks, or Spoons or whatever the name of this place is, I was normal. I had a family, friends that weren't M.I.A., and a normal life. Well as normal as normal can get. Now? Oh now there are wolves, people that want to kill me, _vampires,_ can my life get any worse?

I was about to leave to go to dinner at the Cullen's when I realized my phone was gone. I must have left it somewhere in my room. I meant to turn it on but never got around to it. I saw it on a stack of C.D.s and grabbed it. I turned it on so I could call Bella and let her know I'm riding with her but it vibrated. I must have missed a call. Then it vibrated again.....and again....... then some more. I stopped counting around 12 and went to the menu to find out who called me 12 times in a row and then more. The first name I saw didn't surprise me but when I saw it all over the rest of the calls I was honestly surprised. No matter how many times I looked at it, it read the same name.

Jacob Black

Wow. He's persistent. After this dinner thing I'll call him back. I shoved it in my pocket and walked out the door and down the street. Surprisingly Edward and Bella were already in a Volvo waiting for me. Cool, Cullens ride in style. I got in and greeted both of them. I got the cold shoulder and frowned.

"Be that way." The whole car ride was silent and the car was like a freezer. Why is my life going down a drain? I wish my mom was here. She would know what to do...... well......most of the time. Soon we were driving through the forest...... were they gonna kill me?!

"Uh Eddo, I think we took a wrong turn in Albuquerque." He ignored me and continued to drive steadily. Bella sighed and turned around.

"They live out here Evelyn." I quirked and eyebrow and smiled.

"Why? Are they psycho-murderers that travel alot? That be kinda funny. Maybe not the murder part but you know what I mean." Then we pulled up to this amazing house. It was huge. Geez, the Cullens must be loaded.......THAT'S WHY BELLA DATES HIM!!! When the car stopped, I got out and gapped at my surrounding. Then something flew towards me in a blur and smothered me in a hug.

"Evelyn it's good to see you!!!" I looked down and saw it was Alice in a crimson dress. If someone had told me this was a formal dinner I would have dressed nicer. I have a white tank, an open blue shirt and blue jeans....... and rainbow converse.

"Oh hey Alice. Long time no see." When she released me she took my hand and dragged me into the house. The inside was just as huge. It was really spacey though. Edward and Bella had disappeared leaving me with the other Cullen of the house. She sat me at one of the side seats at the dining room table and ran towards what I think is the kitchen.

"Ah, Evelyn I see you made it." Dr. Cullen walked out with a woman hooked on his arm. They both had the same color eyes but she had dark brown hair. Then behind them Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella walked in with plates of food. They took their spots and placing the plates of food in the middle for everyone to get. Everyone filled up their plates and started eating a bit.

"Glad I could make it. I was thinking about not coming for awhile."

"And why not dear?" The woman sitting left of Dr. C. said. I didn't know who she was so I said nothing. She realized I was uncomfortable with the situation so she cleared her throat and sat up right.

"I'm sorry. I'm Esme Cullen. I'm the mother of this household." She said. I smiled and nodded getting ready to continue with the conversation.

"Well..... Jake told me you guys were vampires." Everyone stopped eating and looked at me. Rosalie especially........ her stare was more like a glare than anything. Did I say something weird? Of course. I said they were vampires. I knew it was a lie. They are not vampires.

"He did? When was this?!" Bella yelled. What was she mad about?

"Uh a few days ago? We argued about it. I said I didn't believe him. I didn't have any proof or suspicions and there was no reason to say that." She seemed to calm down. Everyone still seemed kinda tense about the subject at hand. Then I realized I didn't have a knife to cut my food.

"Um, Bella can you hand me a knife?" She was the closest to me and I saw that she had an extra one too. She looked towards the knife then at me and smiled.

"Sure." She said. But I saw an evil gleam in her eyes when she said that. I took it in my hand but before I got a good grip on it, Bella sneezed and yanked her arm back. She had cut my fingers. I pulled my hand back and saw a cut from my pinkie to my index finger. It wasn't bleeding much but it was bleeding.

"Ow. Sorry I'm bleeding all over your carpet Dr. C........ Dr. C?" I looked away from my hand and saw everyone trembling but Bella. She had a nervous look on her face. Then everything moved in slow-mo. Emmet, Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle all in that order jumped at me. Their teeth were elongated, ready to bite me. I felt like I was about to die right then and there. Being my gut reaction I grabbed a fork with my good hand to protect me and out stretched my bloody one. Yes the fork was going to protect me. Then before my eyes and white light surrounded my hand. Just as all the Cullens were about to get me, it glowed even brighter forcing them back. At first it sounded like something exploded. I closed my eyes but I could still see it. When it faded away, I opened my eyes and they were all on the other side of the room. The table was partially scorched Bella ducked under the table was now by the wall. I looked at my hand it stopped bleeding....... but not fast enough. It had dripped on my good shirt in several places. When I looked back at the Cullens they were all up ready to come at me again. I took a closer look and saw that all their eyes were dark and full of bloodlust. I didn't know what I did before but I got a vibe that it wasn't gonna happen again. So I hopped out of the chair I was in and bolted out the door. I heard hissing around me and got even more scared. Jake was right, they are vampires. I was running in the dark forest and I had no idea where I was. The hissing had stopped and I wasn't sure how far I had gotten away from them. I looked back and there was nothing. I let out a huff of air and looked back forwards. Then I hit something and it grabbed my wrists. I screamed, thinking it was one of the vampires but it covered my mouth. Listen to that. I'm calling a person 'IT' now. Tears streamed down my face. The hand covering my mouth released me and wiped away my tears. I opened my eyes to see who it was and it was Jacob.

"Evelyn!? What are you doing way out here!? And at night of all times?! You know how dangerous it is out here when your by yourself!?" He yelled at me. I don't think it was to be mean but part of his face was serious. The tears came out in the bucket load and I collapsed in his arms. I couldn't take it. I wanted to go back home and sleep in my bed and never wake up again. Endlessly dreaming....... dreaming that nothing happened.

_~*~ Jacob's P.O.V. Earlier~*~_

I felt so empty. Evelyn told me off but I don't blame her. Some people don't-believe-it-till-they-see-it and I guess she's one of those people. I'm sitting on the couch staring at the ceiling, doing nothing. I decided to take a walk in the woods to pass the time. I was absolutely bored out of my mind. I saw Sam take some of the guys out on patrol as I entered the forest. It was getting dark so I wasn't too sure about walking around for a long time. I only made it halfway through the woods when something ran directly into me. I held onto the first thing that came at me, which was a very feminine wrist. I caught a glimpse of her face in the shadows and she was about to scream. I really didn't need the guys to come investigate. I covered her mouth but then she started crying. Great, a crying girl. That's just what I need right now. I wiped her tears away and she looked up to me. I quickly recognized her as the girl that stole my heart.

"Evelyn!? What are you doing way out here!? And at night of all times?! You know how dangerous it is out here when your by yourself!?" I yelled. I wasn't mad but just really concerned about why she was way out in LaPush. Then she fell into me and started the sobbing. Did I say that too mean? I held onto her and patted her back.

"Hey, Ev, I'm sorry. I.... I didn't mean it like that. I was just worried. I'm sorry. Don't cry." I told her quietly.

"I-It's not you Jacob. You s-shouldn't be apologizing. I should. I-I'm sorry I didn't believe you..... You were right. They are vampires....and I did find out the hard way." She showed me her hand but there was nothing there. I guess that there was something there. I picked her up bridal style and headed back towards my house. That's when I saw the blood on her shirt. My eyes bulged out of my head but before I got a chance to ask her what happened she was fast asleep in my arms with a peaceful expression on her face. I sighed and smiled.

" You're a mess. Don't worry though. I'll kept you safe because I love you no matter what. Whether you love me back or not, I'll be watching after you." When I walked up to the house my dad was outside looking at the stars.

"Hey son! What-" He saw carrying Evelyn and I smiled. I don't want him to worry all that much.

"It's okay. She's just tired. I'll explain later." I carried her inside, to my room, and laid her down on my bed. Billy had wheeled in behind me with a extra blanket. I placed the blanket on her and she curled into it. Dad left to go to sleep or back outside. I was about to leave as well but Evelyn grabbed the tail of my shirt in her sleep.

"Don't.....go......" She whispered. I smiled and crawled in with her. She snuggled close to me and I held her tight. I let the smell of strawberries and peppermint and the sound of her heart beat lull me to sleep. What a perfect way to fall asleep.

* * *

**Okay so there's chapter 7!! It's the first of 2 chapters I made myself promise to post because of neglect. I also have a mini poll I would like to put on here. Should I put Reneesme in the sequeal? Not that there's a sequeal coming out!! But If there is, which there's not, would it be a good "Idea" To throw her in there? And this is very important to know. It could turn this whoooole story upside down!! It could detroy the very fabric of time ladies and gentlemen!!!........ So do you think it would be interesting or should I end it where- Oh I can't tell you that!! Well.... You get the idea. So Saiyonara!!**

**Till next time!!! (---- my fav qoute) Rate and/or Review pwease!!**

**Your lovely author, Skittles Queen743**


End file.
